Ocean Deep, Cupid High
by WankyRivera
Summary: After facing a tough heartbreak, Brittany Pierce's best friends Rachel and Quinn decide to bring her on a 7 day cruise vacation from their home in San Francisco to Los Angeles. What happens when Brittany unwittingly finds herself attracted to a beautiful cruise singer on board? Takes place when both of them are in their early 20s. And yes, Britt is smart here.
1. Flashbacks And a loud Rachel

Please forgive my corny/weird title. Anyway, this is my first fic, and I hope ya'll will like it! Reviews are definitely appreciated :) Brittana fluff will be present soon, because I still can't get the sour taste of -cough- BRAM -cough- in my mouth.

* * *

Hoodie... Definitely. Sweatpants... Yep. Jeans... Ew this pair looks dirty. Oh well my ass looks good in this though. Dresses... Should I bring them too?

"Brittany! This is the fifth time and I repeat, get your butt down here!" A loud voice boomed from downstairs.

"Alright alright rach-" I was about to reply but Rachel's loud voice interrupted me again. "I sweaaaarrrrr, if youuuuu don't get down hereeee, we are missssiing this cruise for goooood!" This time Rachel's singing it out just like how she normally does on her broadway musicals. At home though, it is a Rachel Berry translation of "I'm warning you, this is the last straw bitch!" With that, I hung my favourite black lace dress back onto the hanger and kept it in the closet. I threw in the rest of my clothes that lay sprawled across my bed in my luggage and sped down to the living room.

_damn, i love my best friend rachel, but she gets on my nerves with her big headed attitude sometimes. - oh and her extremely loud voice. But I have to be thankful to her though, she has been providing a shelter for me to live in after last year's college graduation. College graduation...They say that graduating at college is the best part of every person's life as they finally feel a sense of accomplishment. But it wasn't for me. It was more like a doomsday for me. Literally every student there were in their graduation gown and caps, posing for family photos with bouquet of flowers in their hands. I was sitting at the bench, hands buried in my head, after receiving that devastating phone call from my aunt-my mom had another severe stroke from an aortic stenosis disease she had for awhile while I was here for college. She continued that my dad was so emotionally broke from my mom's death and went missing. I myself, was too overwhelmed by everything but I was mad at my dad at the same time. I understood how lost he felt, but he still had a daughter to care for. That daughter was then left cradled in the arms of her best friend as she broke down. At her graduation. _

"Finally Pierce-O-Lady! You could have packed last night!" Rachel reprimanded me, with her arms folded across her blue floral modcloth dress.

There was a knock at the door and I went forward to answer it, giving me a chance to escape my best friend's nagging. But of course Rachel beat me to it.

She probably just downed her 4th cup of coffee. But at least she shut up so all was good.

"AHH QUINNY!" Rachel screamed hysterically as she tackle hugged her girlfriend.

Yep, it's definitely the coffee.

"Hey girls, I'm so sorry I came here late! My car was out of gas so I had to get it filled up first. Wouldn't want us breaking down in the middle of the road while we're on the way to the port huh? Quinn exclaimed, as she flashed a radiant smile at us.

Rachel gave a dramatic 'aw' as placed her left arm around Quinn's shoulders, then planting a kiss to her cheeks. "So thoughtful, baby." Quinn beamed shyly at the praise she got from her girlfriend. I rolled my eyes at this interaction and folded my arms, pretending to be upset. "Why did you keep yelling at me when Quinn was the latest one instead?" I narrowed my eyes at Rachel and gave her a fake menacing look.

Rachel shifted her hand from Quinn's shoulders to her waist and proudly announced, "My Quinny is an exception, Britt." Both of them exchanged sweet glances with each other and I threw my hands up in exasperation. "I give up on you two." Quinn slowly got out of Rachel's grasp and I felt her arms go up and wrap behind my neck, her cheek resting on my shoulder. "Aw Britt, Rachel and I planned this 7 days cruise vacation for you after seeing you so distraught over the Puck madness. C'mon, don't be mad even before we set off alright?" She pulled out of our embrace and gave a wink.

_Puck... _

I forced a weak smile to show my appreciation towards Rachel's caring girlfriend but I couldn't shake off my thoughts about Puck.

_I remembered the time I first met him at Breadstix. I needed to have a job in order to pay off my rents for staying at Rachel's house. Since then, I started working as a waitress at Breadstix which was just two blocks away from her house. My new job didn't exactly start out great though, I often got picked on and reprimanded by the senior co-workers just because I was a newbie. Even the customers took a toll on my misery as they gave dumb complaints such as "There was a mouse in my food". I mean, I Brittany S Pierce, was one of the most popular cheerios in high school. Those people at my workplace were definitely not allowed to put me down. Things changed when one of the waiter Puck noticed me though. He became extremely protective of me, and would lash out at anyone who dared to make fun of me. Soon enough, I found myself attracted to him and we started dating. I even told him days after we first dated that I truly believed he was my soulmate. Did I mention he was super fine too? All that romance between us was short-lived last week, when he decided to pop the 'sex' topic. I told him that although I was already 20, I just wasn't ready for that big thing yet. Sex is like a great fantasy, but when it comes to the real thing, I was just afraid and not ready at all. Instead of warming up to my idea of taking things really slow, Puck became really aggressive and tried hoisting my top over my head as he said threateningly in my ear that if I wouldn't do it, he would make me. That was not the caring Puck I knew and I was so afraid of him at that moment. He was much stronger than me but strength fortunately dominated me and I managed to push him away, as I escaped from his house. I've stopped working at Breadstix and I've never seen nor heard from him after that._

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LETS GOOOOOOO!" Rachel's booming voice interrupted my thoughts.

Rachel really needed to tone down or I will confiscate her coffee sachets.

"Mission Make-Brittany-Happy shall commence!" Quinn cheered.

I smiled genuinely at two of my best friends and pulled them in for a group hug before we headed out to the San Francisco port.

That's right... Puck is so irrelevant to me right now.


	2. Smitten already?

It took at least half an hour for us to arrive at the San Francisco port. We were greeted by the magnificent sight of a large fleet of ships that were served to provide for cruise vacations.

"That's ours!" Quinn pointed to the largest fleet which had a beautifully enunciated exterior, with the name "Voyager Royale" boldly painted in navy blue with a vintage look across the hull of the ship.

Rachel bobbed up and down in excitement and grabbed mine and Quinn's hands on each side of her as she dragged us to the entrance of the ship.

"Rachel, your luggage!" I huffed as I let go of her anticipated grip on my hand and pointed at the red polka-dot luggage left behind us.

"Whoops" Rachel flashed a goofy grin as she gave off an exaggerated shrug. "Got a little too excited!"

We were now waiting in line on the ramp onto the cruise ship. From here, the ship loomed over us and I could hear the laughter of the other passengers that drifted down from the decks. I have never been on an actual cruise before and I had no idea what to expect. For all I knew, the ship was breathtaking from the outside and I can't imagine how amazing it would look from the inside when we could finally get in.

After going through the passport check ins along the entrance of the ship, the three of us finally got in.

Good for Quinn though, that Rachel couldn't stop strangle-hugging her each time she saw that we were close to getting into the ship. I could not even count the number of times I yelled "Quinn, control your girlfriend!" while we were waiting to check in. Quinn merely smirked and kept her over-excited girlfriend closer. This FaBerry thing will be the death of me!

We found ourselves in the second deck after getting in. It holds the cabins where we would stay for the next seven days. I took in every detail of the deck and marvelled at the stunning interior and structure. It was like Narnia, but this time, it was real.

"I can't feel my face" I lightly hammered my fists against my temples, giddy with excitement.

"Hello, can I help you ladies?" A thick voice echoed from behind us.

We spun around to face a dark skinned man in a kempt uniform, who was probably one of the cruise housekeeping staff.

"Oh yes, we're finding our cabins so we can put all our baggage down." Quinn piped up enthusiastically. "We're staying in rooms 2067 and 2069."

"Ah, yes, I see." The cruise housekeeper beckoned for us to follow him as he led the way to our cabins.

As we walked down the hallway of the cabins in deck 2, I realised that the cabins on the left side were odd numbers while the cabins on the right were even. Damn, I wouldn't get to see the sea view from my room this way.

"Alright ladies, here are your rooms. If you ever need anything, feel free to find me! Enjoy your vacation on the Voyager Royale!" The cruise housekeeper clasped his hands together as he spoke.

"Thank you uh - " I squinted my eyes to look at his name tag on his uniform. "Ben". Rachel and Quinn nodded their heads to express their thanks before he walked away to attend to other chores.

"So I'm going to stay in the room 2069" emphasizing the 69, "alone?" I huffed as I put my hands on my hips. "How ironic."

Rachel and Quinn broke out into a fit of giggles as they realised what I meant.

Both of them were going to share the room next to me, and trust me, I was mentally prepared to hear the natural sounds of the FaBerry lady love-making at night.

After unpacking my toiletries and hanging up some of my clothes, I brought my camera and went out of my cabin alone to explore the rest of the huge ship since Rachel and Quinn ignored my constant knocks on their cabin door.

Ugh. It was only 3pm and they have already started taking a fancy to their cabin bed which could keep them occupied for the next 7 days.

The ninth deck was the outdoor pool and it was mostly occupied by young kids that were accompanied by their parents. The deck was filled with the adult's raucous laughter and the sound of kids' excitement about this whole new area. It was amazing how they got to enjoy with their loved ones and as for me, it was a pretty much contrasting situation. Seeing as I had nothing much to do here, I let out a long, deep audible breath as I went up to the tenth deck. The tenth deck allowed me to finally see the clear view of the ocean as the ship embarked on its journey to Los Angeles. As I strolled along the sidelines of the deck, I still found it hard to believe that I was smack-down in the middle of the ocean. As I begun to take a shot of the view, I accidentally pressed the photo album button, and I swear, it was the worst thing I have ever done. The first photo that came up on the screen was a picture of Puck and I at breadstix. In the picture, I was kissing his cake-bashed cheek as he flashed his goofy grin. It was his birthday and I celebrated it for him during our lunch break. I gritted my teeth as the memory rushed through my mind.

_No Brittany.. Stop. You shouldn't be doing this_.

Unwittingly, I found myself scrolling through the countless photos Puck and I took on several of our getaways. What if he and I came to this cruise ourselves? We'd probably get another shot on this exact deck, with an added Jack and Rose pose on the movie Titanic. My heart ached at the thought and I immediately clicked the camera shut as I went back to the lift lobby of the deck. I needed my two best friends right now, even if it means that I have to interrupt their silly love making.

As I waited for the lift to arrive, I could hear echoes of someone singing. It produced a smooth, sweet and raspy tone, all at one time. It came out extremely sexy and I couldn't believe that I was attracted to it. I stood still, as I continued listening to the distant singing.

_"Well sometimes I go out, by myself, and I look across the water."_

Oh yes, sure did.

_"And I think of all the things, what you're doing, and in my head I paint a picture."_

Yes, I wanted to have a mental shot of whoever is singing Amy Winehouse's Valerie perfectly.

Few lines later.

_"Oh wont you come on over, stop making a fool out of me, why don't you come on over, Valerie."_

Oh yes, I'm so coming over. Rumours has it that my real name was supposed to be Valerie.

"Excuse me miss? Are you taking this lift?" I jolted and spun around to find an elderly woman looking up at me with a dazed expression on her face, wrinkles creasing around her forehead. I realised that I was so engrossed in the stranger's singing that I actually forgot that the lift was here and I actually kept another person waiting.

"O-oh I'm so sorry." My face flushed radish red as I went into the lift, the woman following after me.

"I suppose that you are going to the fourth deck young lady? That is where you can find the bright singer." The elderly woman piped up.

"Oh, tha-thank you!" I mumbled. I could feel the heat rising into my cheeks. Did I really just do that? Leered a person through her voice? I pressed the '4' button and waited awkwardly in silence with the old woman beside me. Even in the lift, I could hear the voice trailing throughout the rest of the lines of the song. I had to get there soon. That lady had a voice that was out of this world.

As I got out of the lift of the fourth deck, the voice was so much more audible now. I scanned the area and I could see a bar at the side, and a lounge at the other end. That was when my attention drifted to the centre. It was a mini stage on a raised platform. There, in front of me, was all the magic. She had olive-tanned skin, silky raven black hair, dark brown eyes and beautiful cheekbones. She was in a tight fitting green dress and had a pink sleeveless cardigan over her. She was gorgeous. Stunning. Angelic. Oh crap. What was I thinking?

_"oh why don't you come on over, Valerie... Valerieeee..."_ I sat at the bar as I watched how she belted out the last few verses of Valerie perfectly. She also seemed to make eye contact with me as she does so. And I blushed. Wait, what was happening? How could a female make me feel this way? Oh no. That was weird. So weird.

I still found myself awe-struck until the pianist got up and yelled "That was our lovely Miss Santana Lopez!"

So her name was Santana. I got up from the bar stool and felt my knees go weak. What the he- whatever. I clapped as loudly as I could as I continued staring at her. That was when we made eye contact again and I swore I felt myself blushing even harder this time.

_What was this Santana woman doing to me?!_

The round of applauses ended and she left the stage. However, she was walking towards me this time. Oh no. Not when I was in this state_. _Her red heels clicked as her footsteps drew closer towards me.

_Crap, maintain your compusure Brittany.._

Okay, so now both of us were really close.

"Hey!" She said, smiling, showing yet again her beautifully defined cheekbones. And her smile too. It was amazing.

"H-hi.." I muttered softly.

_Damn it. How could I be shy in front of a person of a same gender? Goodness Brittany!_

"Your applause was quite a great encouragement... Um"

"Brittany." I answered quickly. Well, she didn't know my name right?

"So. Brittany right? Can I buy you a drink?" She replied with a smirk. A sexy smirk, to be exact.


	3. Cosmopolitan

_gosh, i come up with really weird chapter titles._

* * *

"Can I buy you a drink?" Santana's sweet raspy voice at her request made me stumble a little.

"Su-sure." I managed a croak, as I bit on my lower lips nervously.

We settled down at the bar stools as she positioned herself to face me. Santana looked at me with her head tilted slightly as she raised her eyebrows, but I remained silent, letting my thoughts simmer for a minute. My eyes glazed over to a mini water fountain near the lounge at a distance, just so I could avoid her stare at me.

"I'll take it that Cosmo is fine with you, Brittany?"

"Huh, wh-wha- oh yes." I snapped out of my thoughts as my glance landed back onto the brown eyes of the Latina. I bit my lips again as our eyes met each other.

I still could not figure out how Santana could make me go all flustered.

"Hummel, get me and this girl Brittany two glasses of cosmo will ya?" Santana leaned against the counter as she hollered to the young male bartender.

"Coming right up Satan!"

Wait, did he just address Santana as Satan? She resembled an angel for goodness sake.

Santana winked at the bartender before returning her attention back to me.

"I think I like you" She said. I looked back at her with my mouth agape after hearing what she said.

Did she just drop a nuclear flirt bomb at me or was she just being extremely friendly? Whatever it was, it somehow made my heart flutter a little.

Santana giggled a little as she added "Honey, calm down. I mean, I appreciate how you were so enthusiastic towards my performance."

"Oh." I let out a nervous chuckle as my teeth sank lightly into my lips again.

"You got to stop doing that though." She shifted her glance from my eyes down to my lips and pointed at it. She leaned in closer to me and I could smell the fragrance of her spearmint chapstick. "It makes me wants to get ma mack onz" Oh, her ghetto accent was so cute. But "mack on" meant making out, at least to me, and I was all shy and awkward again.

"Santana, you are creeping your new friend out!" The bartender exclaimed as he placed two glasses of cosmopolitan on the counter in front us.

"Yeah and how about you quit eavesdropping, lady lips!" She motioned the bartender to get lost and mouthed 'shoo'.

Santana turned her attention back to me as she placed her right hand on my shoulder. Her touch gave me instant goose bumps. The ones I felt when Puck trailed soft kisses down my neck. "Look I-" She commented. I shuddered a little at the her continued touch and she must have noticed it because she withdrew her hand back to herself, then taking a sip out of her drink.

I took a sip out of mine as well as we sat a while in a somewhat sudden silence.

"I really.. Like.. I mean, your voice is really amazing." I muttered softly as I composed myself to make eye contact with Santana again.

"You think so?" This time, her brown eyes seemed to glisten as she heard my compliment and gave a pleased smile.

_That smile. Could. Kill. Me._

"Yes. I think your voice is special. You should have more credit for that." At least I was able to articulate better now and I felt more confident talking to her.

"I know right?" I mean, I, Santana Lopez, am queen of lima heights adjacent. People do not appreciate what I do here! Rude!" She gulped the rest of her cosmo down after her rant.

Lima Heights Adjacent.. I have heard that the neighbourhood is pretty shady and most of the people living there have bad attitudes, as they constantly use violence to solve their problems with the upper-class people of Lima Heights. I guess that was how they adapted fast in a ghetto neighbourhood like that. Santana was obviously a fiesty Latina as well, but I couldn't blame her. She had a wonderful voice and if people did not stop and praise her for it, she definitely had a reason to flare up.

"I would love to hear you sing again though." I said as I held my glass and shook it momentarily, watching the ice clink in the drink as a distraction. I just couldn't look at Santana while saying that. It made me seem kind of creep-ish, and I definitely did not want her to think of me that way. I took another sip of my drink as I waited for her reply.

"That's gre-"

"BRITT! THERE YOU ARE!" Santana was about to reply me but the distant sounds of Rachel's booming loud voice interrupted her.

"Who the fuck is yelling like a mad banshee?" Santana's eyebrows scrunched together as she gave a disapproving look.

Oh crap. Rachel did not just ruin my conversation with Santana. I shrugged my shoulders as I turned my head around to spot Rachel but she was nowhere to be seen.

This time, I felt a large nudge at my back and the impact was so huge that I almost choked on the cosmo. I spun around in my seat to find a pair of brown eyes staring back at me, (no, this pair of brown eyes weren't as charming as Santana's, they were scary) and her brown hair tied into a messy bun as her bangs flowed down her forehead. I stole a quick glance at Santana as she looked at Rachel quizzically.

I got out of my seat as I turned to Santana who was now emptying the rest of her drink. Rachel looked at me with a puzzled expression on her face and I mouthed a 'shh' at her as she took a step back.

"Santana." I whispered as I tapped her shoulders.

"Yes?" She turned to face me as she smiled radiantly at me again .

"Thanks for the drink, I'm glad I met a great singer like you." I exclaimed, suddenly feeling a great dose of confidence again .

"No problem. Come watch me sing again at 8PM here if you are interested alright?" Santana responded, as she held up a pinky.

I didn't know what to do. Santana was a fierce yet gorgeous lady and here she was offering her pinky in front of me as if she was in middle school. What should I do? Link it with her as a sign that I'll watch her? Before my mind could settle in a dilemma, I immediately held my pinky up and linked it with hers, as she smiled contently. "Yes, I will." I replied, still having our pinkies linked together. That little contact felt great though. It was those kind of small contact that gave you a huge jittery feeling inside. She scrunched up her face into an adorable smile after hearing my reply.

As our pinkies slipped because I was going somewhere else with Rachel, Santana grabbed my elbow and pulled me closer. I thought she was going in for a friendly hug, or even, mind me, a kiss on the cheek. However, I caught her glance at my ear and I knew all she wanted was to tell me something else secretly. Since she was still sitting down at the bar stool, I bent a little so that her lips were positioned close to my ear. She started whispering, "I like you, Brittany, you're interesting and I'm glad you're coming to watch me later. As for your hobbit friend, I suggest that she should move back to Israel." She pulled out of her soft grasp on my elbow as she gave a friendly wink at me. I smiled at her before I started moving in the opposite direction with Rachel. I sneaked a glance back at her as I found her glass refilled with another blood orange coloured drink. Probably another glass of cosmo. She was laying back at the bar stool, seemingly enthusiastic in a relaxed conversation with the bartender, who was probably a friend of hers.

"Do you play on my team, Brittany?" Rachel piped up suddenly.

I stopped walking for a while as I made a dramatic eye roll at Rachel. "No, in your dreams, Berry!"

"You could not keep your eyes off her! Oh, and you're nasty, Britt. You didn't even tell me who that was!" Rachel snarled, then faking an exaggerated pout.

"Listen, Santana is an amazing singer on this cruise. Her voice is just. MIND BLOWING." I exclaimed, having mental flashbacks of Santana in my head.

Rachel huffed as she folded her crossed her arms together. "But I sing on Broadway too Britney, I am the best most fab-"

"So where we going? And where's Quinn?" I interjected her immediately, knowing that once she talked about Broadway, there would be no ending.

"Ooh, we are going to the pool! My Quinny's bringing up your bathing suit for you, c'mon, lets go meet her at the pool deck!_" _Rachel exclaimed excitedly as she linked arms with me, continuing our way to the pool deck.

_My Quinny... _Ugh. It was either Quinn or Broadway that got her just as excited as a puppy. But oh well, that was my best friend.

* * *

I hope you like this fic so far! And thanks for the favs+follows btw. I appreciate it a lot ;)

(P.S Bram is still nasty.)


	4. Like we used to

I'm starting to enjoy writing this a lot :) Once again, thank you for the favs+follows. Reviews are always appreciated ;)

* * *

As soon as Rachel and I had gotten to the pool deck where I had been earlier, we spotted Quinn clad in a matching pink bikini as she laid against the red deck chair by the outdoor pool. And of course, Rachel had to be the one to rush towards her girlfriend, then tickling her sides as she squeezed next to her on the deck chair.

"Gaa- ha, babe, sto- ha- ha! stop!" Rachel's tickles made the previously calm Quinn transit to a blonde squirming in her seat as she erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Okay that's enough hanky panky nonsense for today!" I yelled as I slapped Rachel's hands.

_It seemed like they were enjoying this cruise more than I was supposed to be. _

Rachel started caressing Quinn's sunny blonde bob as she looked up at me with a puzzled expression on her face. "Britt, we weren't even doing anything inappropriate!"

"Well then, explain how yous did notz hear meh knocking on your care-bin door?" I tried imitating Santana's ghetto accent to make myself look extra frustrated at them but it did not really come out well. I paused a little before continuing "Nuh uh!" as my head moved from side to side while waving a finger at them.

_Well, that wasn't good. And it just made the two of them double up in laughter again._

"Britt, that -ha- was so -ha- cute!" Quinn said in between laughs. "But yeah, both of us were-" Before Quinn could continue, Rachel whacked her arm playfully as she blushed.

"Uh huh.. I see.." I narrowed my eyes at the both of them, who suddenly turned quiet. "It's alright though, I don't need details- BLEH!"

Before I could finish my sentence, a polyester material was thrown onto my face. I caught it and realised that it was my two piece black bikini swimsuit.

_"_Now I'm only giving you three minutes to change!" Rachel told me off as she faked an angry pout.

Heh. They were definitely getting their lady loving on.

Rachel, Quinn and I were settled in the hot bubbling jaccuzi beside the pool since the pool was full of obnoxious, screaming children. Seeing as I still had my camera with me, I motioned for Rachel and Quinn to focus on the camera.

"Hey lady lovebirds, smile!" I raised my camera up as they started to pose in the tub. Quinn had her cheeks pressed against Rachel as both of them flashed wide smiles. Besides the fact that Rachel was annoying, she actually looked absolutely cute with Quinn. I placed my camera at the dry side of the tub as I relaxed in the jacuzzi, letting the pressure of the warm water massage my back while Santana's Valerie played like a melody in my head, drowning the little(dirty)talks of my best friends beside me_. _Maybe this cruise would be good in the end.

We spent about one hour relaxing at the jacuzzi by the pool, then going back to our cabins to bathe and change. I was dressed in a purple tank top and purple transparent fishnet sweater, matched with a blue jean shorts. I used my fingers to comb through my hair as I did a final check of myself in the mirror.

Well, I thought that it was important to look extra good if I were to see Santana again since she was just beyond stunning.

After meeting up with Rachel and Quinn, we took our own tour on the cruise, exploring the rest of the decks on the ship. There were just so many facilities and I had to make notes on my iphone to remember which deck held which facility. By then, it was 7.15 PM and we went to the fourth deck's restaurant to have our dinner. We passed by the lounge, bar and the stage where Santana sang as we did so. I could only see the same bartender and a few groups of passengers around the lounge. _She will only be there at 8 Britt, calm down._

The restaurant resembled closely to those in San Francisco, but the fancy atmosphere changed my impression of it. There was a huge window overlooking the ocean as it travelled and it definitely gave the atmosphere of dining on a cruise. As soon as the three of us settled down, an asian waiter approached us as he handed out the menus.

"Hello ladies! I'm Mike, your waiter at this table. Do look through the menu and call me whenever you're ready!" He exclaimed as he smiled broadly.

He was definitely charming for a waiter. Did the job rules and regulations state that people working on the cruise had to be extra good looking? Sure seemed like it.

We spent quite an amount of time for our dinner and got entertainment from Mike, as he danced around our table, doing A Chorus Line's version of Sing. Well, he wasn't that fantastic at singing, but his dancing was flawless even though everything was impromptu. He reminded me of myself when I was in high school, as I took dance classes, then using the ability to prance around in my cheerios uniform along the school hallway. Those were the best times of my life.

"Mikey! I give you two stars for that awesome service as a waiter! Puck couldn't do tha- OW!" Rachel yelped in pain, then giving a compulsive little pout as Quinn pinched her arm. Quinn turned towards me and I lowered my head a little in my seat as I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Hey Mike, can you get us our desserts?" Quinn asked, her eyes still focusing on me. Mike left our area to get the desserts and then it was just the three of us.

"Britt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mention Pu- him." Rachel muttered apologetically.

I held out both of my hands across the table and squeezed theirs. "It's alright. I've actually almost gotten over Puck. And you don't have to be sorry Rachel, you didn't mean it." I gave her a reassuring smile. "Although it was nice seeing Quinn pinch you."

_"But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside"_

Just then, there was a distant singing voice to the Grease song, Hopelessly Devoted to You. And it was the same raspy tune that I heard this afternoon, just that it has an added jazz vibe.

"Did they just increase the volume of the speaker in this restaurant or what?" I asked the both of them questioningly.

"Um no Britt, the voice came from the outside of this restaurant. I think it's just the cruise singer." Quinn replied as she pointed towards the main door of the restaurant.

_Shit, right. Santana. I could have been too engrossed in Mike's little performance around our dinner table or busy indulging myself in the food that I lost track of time._

I quickly looked at my watch and it showed 8.20PM. My eyes grew wide in shock as I stared at the watch. That voice was Santana's and I have already missed 20 minutes of her session.

"Britt, is everything okay?" Rachel asked as she looked at me and then down to my watch.

"No, uh, everything's fine. Pack my dessert. I'll be at the bar outside." I said as I got up from my seat hastily, then sprinting towards the mini stage where Santana was singing now.

_" I'm out of my head, I'm hopelessly devoted to you, I'm hopelessly devoted to you.." _

As soon as I got there, Santana was belting the last few notes of the song. I sat at the bar stool facing her and waited for her to notice me. I took a glimpse around the area. There was quite a fair number of passengers around the lounge and some around me at the bar. Most of them weren't really paying much attention to her though, they were either minding their own business or busy chatting with their friends.

I mean, look at her. How can anyone not pay attention to such a beauty in a wine red tight-fitted skirt and a leopard knit cropped cardigan? I knew it was weird checking her out since I was a female but she was just really beautiful. I had my eyes fixated on her the whole time as I watched her sing the last "I'm hopelessly devoted to you" line in different vocal ranges.

"You're a fan huh?" A voice echoed from behind me.

I turned my body slightly behind and realised that it was the same bartender I met earlier, who was also supposedly Santana's friend.

"Oh, yes. Her voice is really special." I answered him, as I felt my cheeks heat up.

_I curse this facial flushing whenever I talk about Santana! _

Santana was finally done with the song and there were some brief applauses. I clapped loudly as her head turned to face me. As soon as she did, she seemed to be stunned for awhile. I beamed radiantly at her and she returned with a beautiful warm glowing smile.

"You're just in time for her last song for her shift today. Oh, and I'm Kurt by the way." Kurt whispered to me again.

"Cool, I'm Brittany." I answered him, not leaving my glance on Santana.

"The next song is for that one person who was special to me. But not anymore." Santana said into the microphone. She motioned to the blonde guitarist and the brown-haired pianist to start.

_It was crazy. Even the guitarist and pianist were fine looking guys. Now I was sure that the it was a requirement for them to be good looking in order to work on the cruise._

_The instrumentals started, and Santana shifted around in her position before she began singing. _

_"I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me, sharing pillows and cold feet." _

I knew from the first line that she sang that the song was Like We Used To by A Rocket To The Moon. It was basically a song that I have always listened to after breaking up with Puck, except that our situation was different. However, I was in a state of confusion after hearing Santana sing 'her', as the original vocals were sung by a male. She did not change the it to 'he' and she even emphasized the 'her' with a deep expression. _Could she be...?_

_"She can feel my heart, fell asleep to its beat under blankets and warm sheet."_

She delivered that line beautifully, but I could feel the pain in her voice.

_"If only I could be in that bed again, if only it were me instead of her."_

This time, she changed the original 'he' to 'her', and I was seriously getting confused. However, I focused my attention to just her and her soulful voice.

_"Does she watch your favourite movies? Does she hold you when you cry? Does she let you tell her all your favourite parts? When you've seen it a million times_

_Does she sing to all your music, while you dance to Purple Rain? Does she do all these things, like I used to?"_

There was just so much emotion in Santana's voice and facial as she sang out the chorus.

_"14 months and 7 days ago, oh, I know you know how we felt about that night. Just your skin against the window, but we took it slow and we both know._

_It shoulda been me inside that car, it should have been me instead of her in the dark.." _

Santana enunciated every word properly while singing as if she was telling a story and I felt my heart drop as I sympathised with her. Who in the right mind would want to cheat or break up with her?

_"I know, love, happens all the time, love. You're on my mind, love. That happens all the time, love, yeah._

_Will she love you like I loved you? Will she tell you every day? Will she make you feel like you're invincible with every word she'll say"_

After the second chorus, Santana sang the bridge with some background vocals from the pianist. This time, I watched her intently as I noticed tears forming in her eyes. She wiped them away immediately before they could trickle down her cheek and smiled weakly. That Santana was so different from the one who made me vulnerable earlier this afternoon. I just wanted to go up there and comfort her.

Santana exhaled before singing the last few lines.

_"Can you promise me if this was right? Don't throw it all away._

_Can you do all these things? Will you do all these things, like we used to? Oh, like we used to."_

After holding the last note for a few seconds, Santana seemed to be deep in thoughts as she gave a pained expression. However, as soon as she looked towards me again, she smiled genuinely. It made me glad to know that my presence could make her feel better and I smiled back at her before giving another large round of applause.

"Give it up for Miss Santana Lopez! She definitely blew us away tonight!" The pianist got up and spoke into the microphone. She hugged the two guys before coming down from the stage.

She was walking towards me again. This time though, I felt so much more confident to speak to her as I was very compelled to find out about the person behind her song choice.

Santana settled into the bar stool beside me and ordered a whiskey and coke from Kurt before returning her attention back to me.

"I'm glad you came to watch me again Brittany. I thought you wouldn't come at first." Santana said as she flicked a single strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry I was late. Too caught up with dinner. You okay though?" I asked, looking at her with a concerned expression_._

"Me?" Santana's brown eyes grew wide. "Of cos I am!" She exclaimed broadly.

I knew she wasn't though. I could tell she was still hurt.

"You don't have to lie, Santana." I replied, faking a small pout. "Besides, I'm also recovering from my own heartbreak."

"Aw Britt. You have this amazing power with your lips huh?" She cooed. "But alright, I'll tell you."

I sat on the edge of my seats as I maintained eye contact with her.

"I.. I had a girlfriend, Brittany." She paused a while to search for a hint of disgusted or shocked expression on my face but I remained still. "Don't you want to run away from me or something?" She asked with a raise of her left eyebrow.

"Santana." My hands raised up to touch her hand that was positioned on the bar. I don't know where this new found confidence came from, but it was good. "It doesn't matter if you are gay. It just means that you are extra hot because of the fact that besides boys, girls like you too." My tone became less serious as I saw a grin appear on her face.

"Aw Britt. That is so cute of you to say that, thank you!" She gave my hand that was rested on top of her a light squeeze.

"Your drink, Satan!" Kurt hummed as he placed a whiskey and coke in front of Santana. "Oooh, I see that you are moving on honey!" He exclaimed as he saw our hands in contact with each other. I quickly withdrew my hands as I blushed again.

Santana rolled her eyes she motioned for Kurt to get lost.

"Sorry about that, gay hummel is a huge tease." She piped up.

"It's okay, he seems nice though." I acknowledged.

Santana sipped her drink before continuing. "The girl's name is Lily. We met each other in college and she was a really beautiful brunette." She gave a slight smile as she recalled. "But after I took on this cruise job, we got to see less of each other. Oh, and she worked as a dance instructor in San Francisco." _So her girlfriend was a dancer too.._ "On my break, I went to home to find her fucking another brunette. In the end, she blamed me because I was always away and I just got dumped by that bitch." Santana's tone became harsher and I rubbed my hands up and down her back, clinging onto every word she said. She took another sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve that at all." I said, sympathising with her.

_It was true. How can that Lily girl cheat on such a beautiful woman? At that moment, I just felt like punching her. _

"Thanks, Britt." She flashed a wide smile. From here, I could see Santana's faint dimple. "And you too. I bet the guy who broke up with you has been paid countless times to have his man boobs jiggled." Both of us chuckled at what she said as she pulled me in to a hug. Since both of us were still on our stools, I leaned closer to her and wrapped my arms around her back. She was the only one who made me happy after everything that has happened with Puck and I.

* * *

Yes Ryan Murphy, Santana is the only one who makes Brittany happy.

Sincerely, frustrated brittana shipper who is still not over bram.


	5. Touchy Feely

sorry for the delay on this ep. either way, i hope that you'll like it :)

p.s i hate coming up with titles.

* * *

After pulling out from our hug, I noticed a group of people walking towards us. There were two guys who were strikingly familiar and I squinted to have a closer look at them, then realising it's the same two guys who played the guitar and piano for Santana while she sang earlier. Beside them was a slightly plump dark-skinned woman who had wavy black hair cascading down her shoulders. It was like picturing them in slow-mo as they swaggered towards us.

"Oh, there they are!" Santana chirped excitedly.

I opened my mouth to ask her who they were but I pursed it again as they settled at the bar around Santana. Kurt seemed to gather around us as well.

"You rocked the stage girl!" The dark-skinned woman piped up excitedly as she pulled Santana in for a quick hug. She seemed like the kind of bubbly person you would like to be friends with.

The two guys stood with their hands in their jean pocket as I stared down, playing with my fingers as a distraction. This was going to be awkward.

"Oh, guys. This beautiful girl here is Brittany." Santana smiled sweetly as she gestured towards me. I blushed upon hearing Santana calling me 'beautiful' in front the people who I assumed was her friends and looked up as I muttered a 'hi.'

"And Britt, this girl is Mercedes. She is a cruise singer as well, just not as hot as me." She beamed proudly as Mercedes rolled her eyes back at her.

"Brittany, huh. I can see you like seeing Santana perform a lot!" The blonde with a seemingly trouty mouth exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's only her first day on board yet she's always hanging out here while Santana performs!" Kurt joined in.

I sucked in my bottom lip and bit on it**_. _**_Guess I wasn't really subtle._

"And that's Guppy Lips Evans. He plays the guitar for my performances." Santana said.

"No, she's wrong. I am Sam. Sam I am." The blonde paused a while as he glanced at the both of us. "And I don't like green eggs and ham." Mercedes snorted as she punched Sam's sides.

"You have no game!" Santana retorted.

"Yeah you're cute, but that wasn't a good pick up line." I shook my head as I made an 'x' sign with my fingers.

"I know right! Biebs Mc Guppy has been using that line ever since we met him in high school!" Santana shot Sam an accusing look as she threw her hands up and gave a small huff.

"And that handsome young man who plays the piano is Blaine!" Kurt squeaked excitedly._ Maybe Santana called him Gay Hummel for a reason._

I looked at the brown-haired guy next to Sam as he stepped forward, extending his hand towards me. I reached out and shook it, as he flashed a charming smile. I swore though, that I could smell a waft of raspberry scent from his hair gel.

"And these are most of the dorks I hung out with in the glee club in high school." Santana chirped.

"Glee club?" My brows furrowed in confusion at that foreign word_. _

"It's like an after-school activity in high school. We performed a lot together in sectionals, regionals and nationals." Mercedes explained.

The glee club they mentioned seemed pretty cool. I pictured a younger Santana, having to hang out with those group of friends and singing along with them. And being uber gorgeous while doing so.

"OH. MY. GOD." I heard a loud shriek from the corner of the area and I saw Rachel dash towards the bar where we were. Quinn was practically being dragged across as she held on to Rachel's hand tightly.

"Seriously, that hobbit needs to tone down!" Santana snapped at the sight of Rachel sprinting towards us.

As soon as Rachel reached to where we were, she posed by winking and pointing two fingers at an astounded Kurt. His facial expression changed again, then copying what Rachel did as he pulled her in to a quick body hug, since the bar table was separating them. Quinn stood behind her shyly. I shot a side-glance at Quinn and mouthed "what was that", and she shrugged her shoulders, mouthing back "I have no idea".

"Ah guys! Meet Rachel! She's my plane buddy whenever we travel to New York for our broadway shows!" He explained enthusiastically.

"No way! You're Rachel Berry from Broadway!" Mercedes burst out while closing the distance between Rachel and her with a quick hug.

"It seems like broadway has got a little gayer." Santana shot up, as Rachel turned her attention to her, giving a glare. "Don't you worry berry, I'm gay too. So there was no pun intended." Rachel's eyes grew wide as she looked towards me, and the look in her eyes was as if she was telling me "Brittany. That is an evil bitch. Let's go." I couldn't help it though. Santana's badass attitude was growing on me as well and that made me like her personality even more, even though she might have been harsh towards my own best friend.

"Britt, I've packed your dessert." Rachel held up a paper bag as she pointed another finger downwards. Oh Rachel. I knew she was asking me to go back to my cabin because she definitely didn't like seeing me with Santana. I knew her too well. Either way, I was getting tired so I decided to leave as well.

"Hey, it was fun meeting all of you! But I have to go now" I announced as I stood up from the bar stool.

Santana grabbed my wrists and I shivered a little at her touch on my skin. "Already, Brittany?" She muttered with a pout. Smooth as sin, sharp as glare and shiny as a supermodel's pout, they seduce and titillate. It was hard saying no to Santana when she pouted like that but I thought it would be great to leave her to catch up with her friends for the night.

I smiled at her and whispered in her ears "I'll see you tomorrow, if you want. I promise."

She lifted up her pinky again, and oblivious to her friends watching us, I immediately linked mine with hers. "I'll see you then" She murmured.

I waved my goodbyes with the rest of Santana's friends before leaving with Rachel and Quinn to the second deck to our cabins.

As the three of us were waiting for the lift to arrive, Rachel broke the silence. "I don't understand why you would hang out with such a sarcastic person like her!" Upon hearing that, I met the dark brown eyes of my best friend just to figure out if she was exactly angry about me warming up to Santana. I exhaled before continuing "You're wrong Rachel." I paused a while as my glance deepened on her. "Santana is a really nice person and she made me happy." I paused again, as I extended my hand on Rachel's stiffened shoulders. "She made me happy, Rachel." This time, I emphasized the same line, with a pleading look in my eyes.

"Babe, Brittany does seem relaxed with that friend of hers on the cruise. And it's only the first day." Quinn said softly to Rachel. She then shot me a reassuring look as I mouthed a 'thank you' to her for agreeing with me.

"But she said she's ga- just like me and Quinn. You know..."

"Gay." I replied quickly.

"Yes. What if she tries to make use of this to hit up on you? Have you seen the way she looks at you?" Rachel eased in closer to me as she tried to whisper.

_Santana was stealing glances at me in that flirtatious way? _

I rolled my eyes at her comment and shaked my head, letting out a small cackle. I however, could feel the heat growing on my cheeks knowing that Santana was actually checking me out. "Um nah. She wouldn't. I'm straight, remember?"

_Actually. I was so not totally straight for Santana. I hated lying to my best friend but it was for the best._

Just then, the lift arrived and as we got in, Rachel heaved a sigh of relief as she said to me "Good then Brittany, I trust you to be friends with her."

"Alright then, we'll meet here at 8AM for our breakfast tomorrow. Don't be late Britt!" Quinn said lightly.

"I don't know Quinn, I have a feeling that I'll have a hard time sleeping tonight because of distractions. Noise distractions to be exact" I faked a menacing glare at Quinn as I saw her blush. Her lips seemed to be pursed but moving hesitantly to control a laughter from escaping her lips.

It was true though. The walls separating each cabin was as if it was made entirely of cardboard. It was easy to hear what was happening in the next cabin. Especially if Quinn and Rachel were having their own sexy time.

"Goodnight Britt! And finish your dessert!" Rachel announced rather loudly, as she shoved the packed restaurant dessert into my hands and pulled Quinn quickly into her cabin. Seeing Rachel getting all flustered whenever I mentioned her having lovely lady loving with her girlfriend was such an amusing sight. I retreated back to my own cabin and slumped onto the couch. I flicked onto a channel on the small television and realised that Keeping Up With The Kardashians was on. Ugh I wasn't a huge fan of that show but whatever. I could probably just pay attention to my own mental shots of the beautiful Santana Lopez as I finished my mini lava cake dessert.

_Next morning_

"Britt! Wake up! Up up up!"

I was half awaken by a familiar voice shouting in my ear and a material thrown onto my head.

"No.. Go away..." I pulled the blankets up to my head as I tried sleeping again.

"NO BRITT!"

Another loud groan could be heard and I felt another slight bang on my head.

"OK WHAT!" I flipped the blankets out and the pillow that was thrown at me fell to the floor. My brows furrowed in frustration as I found myself staring into two hazel green eyes.

"Britt. I-"

My eyes were wide open in shock as I saw Quinn in my room. How did she...

"Oh. My. God. Did you two just make out your way out of your cabin and crashed at mine instead? Did the pressure of your lady sex bang the door open?" I checked my cabin door and it was surprisingly in place. I scanned the room, expecting to find a passed out Rachel on the floor, but thankfully it was clean. It happened at home before. I woke up in the morning once to find Rachel and Quinn knocked out on the rug beside my bed, naked. I cringed a little at the thought of it.

Quinn stared at me dumbfounded for a second, as she tried to take in my questions. She let out a hearty laugh as she explained "Oh no Britt. I got Ben, the housekeeper to open your cabin door for me."

"Oh." I sighed as I plopped down onto my bed.

"Then why are you here for?"

Quinn layed down beside me and turned her head to face me. "Rachel woke up feeling really seasick. So I-"

"It must a sexual hangover." I commented with a smirk.

"Britt, we didn't do anything last night." Quinn mumbled with a smile. "I'm just saying. I'm going to take care of her today so would it be okay if you spent the time around the ship yourself?"

"Okay Quinn. It must be horrible for her to get sick on a vacation! You should take good care of her." I sat up from the bed and held her hands up to position her up on the bed as well.

"I will. Just knock yourself out Brittany." She winked before hugging me and placing a friendly kiss on my cheek.

Quinn was so much different than Rachel. She said things in an all polite manner unlike Rachel, the boom-box. I guess that's what they say about 'opposites attract'.

* * *

After washing up and putting on some light makeup, I changed into a floral bralet and a denim high waist shorts. I made a final check of myself in the mirror as I tightened my pony tail. I bet Santana didn't have to take a long time to dress up. She was effortlessly beautiful.

I made my way out of the cabin to the lift area. Just as I was about to reach out to press the 'up' button, I felt a smooth tanned hand brush against mine to press it as well. That small contact was familiar. It gave me the same shivers I had yesterday. I looked behind me to find Santana.

Santana. Oh. My. God.

She was staring down at her phone in her right hand since her left was extended to press the lift button. She was dressed in a grey hoodie with the word 'GLEE' printed in front in red and she matched it with a simple dark blue skinny jeans. Her raven black hair was pulled back in a high ponytail like me. It was unbelievable that she could rock that simple look so much.

"Santana?" My words came out with a croak. _Ugh, why was my voice like that in front of her?_

She looked up from her phone and her brown eyes met mine. "Oh, hey Brittany." Her mouth curved into a smile. "Where are you headed to?" She askedas we stepped into the lift.

"Um." I paused a while as I felt my shorts for my phone. "Well I'm going for breakfast but I have no idea where the cafe is. I saved the different facilities on each deck on my iphone but I left it in my cabin..." My words trailed off at the end. Why did I say that? She was probably thinking that I was the dumbest person ever to make notes on my phone for the cruise. Besides, she had been working here for a while.

"Right. The cafe is on the seventh deck. My cabin is up there too." She answered with a smile as she helped me to press the '7' button.

"Thanks." I mumbled shyly.

"Hey, where's two of your friends?" She questioned.

"Rachel's sick, so Quinn's taking care of her."

"Hm. That's unlucky." She replied as her lips curled to the left, giving a slight shrug.

The lift arrived at the seventh deck and both of us got out. It was cooler outside the lift. Or maybe it was just me and my cursed cheek heating up.

"Actually." Santana said as she grabbed onto my wrists.

Fifth contact with miss perfection Lopez. Fifth wave of electric jitters reverberating around my body.

I licked my lips before acknowledging her with a raise of my eyebrows.

"Would you fancy breakfast at Santana La Casa? And I can take you around the cruise today since its Mercedes' shift today."

I knew a little spanish and I remembered that 'casa' meant home. Oh my. Santana was taking me to her cabin for breakfast. And she was going to spend my day with me. Alone.

"Sure, that'd be great." I answered with a wide smile.

She took my hands as she led me to where her cabin was.

Sixth contact with Santana and I was on cloud nine. Literally.

* * *

4x13 is going to be the best glee episode ever.


	6. Fate has laid a hand

_(reply to) Klainette : there'll definitely be a lil klaine fluff in this fic if you want ;)_

_and thanks to the rest who written reviews, i appreciate them a lot!_

happy new year fellow gleeks and brittana shippers :)

* * *

"Bienvenidos a Santana La Casa!" Santana announced in spanish as she slid the card to open the door of her cabin.

Mm Santana and spanish goes really well.

I was surprised to see that her cabin was almost thrice the size of mine, with a longer bar counter and a larger closet. She even had the walls painted in a black velvet design. I noticed that there was a balcony overlooking the ocean.

"Wow. Your cabin is amazing!" I said in amazement. "Much better than mine."

Santana gave a half smile as she smoothed her hand down her ponytail. "The perks of being a cruise singer."

"That's cool!" I answered as I settled onto her couch.

Here I was, sitting in the middle of Santana's fancy cabin. AHMAZING.

"So, up for pancakes and strawberries?" Santana stood leaning against the counter as she asked.

"But there's no kitchen around here." I frowned."

"Oh, my friend Mike caters breakfast to my cabin every morning." She said, pointing to the food tray covered with a silver dome next to her on the bar counter. "He accidentally gave me 2 servings today so it's just nice since you're here." She smiled, giving a small shrug.

My smile just became wider the moment my eyes met hers and I quote "In that moment, I swear we were infinite."

Santana opened the silver dome to reveal two plates of fresh golden brown pancakes topped with strawberry sauce. She balanced one plate on each of her hands as she made her way to the couch where I was.

She passed me a plate and I muttered a 'thanks' as she sat down next to me.

I tasted the pancakes and it was totally divine. Soon enough, I found myself chomping them down rather loudly. I peeked to my side and Santana was the total opposite. She nibbled on her pancake quietly in a poise manner. I looked away from her and grimaced to myself. I didn't know if she had seen the way I just ate, but that was embarrassing. I decided on a topic to talk on to avoid all my one-sided awkwardness.

Just as I was about to speak, Santana piped up, "I can see you're quite hungry, Britt."

Damn. She saw everything.

"I can't help it. The pancakes are really good." I looked down as I played with the remaining scraps of pancake on my plate with my fork.

"I have to agree. Mike's pancakes are the best." Santana mumbled, then cutting a piece of pancake with her fork, then popping it into her mouth. "Mm, sex." She threw her heads back against the couch, scrunching her face up and making an 'o' with her mouth.

I bit on my lip to contain a giggle. I wondered if she had made that exact facial expression before, only that it was caused by a person, not food. _Okay Britt, no sexual thoughts._

"I'm sorry, was that too inappropriate?" And for the first time, I saw Santana blush.

"No, I'm sure food gives you that effect like those in advertisements." I chuckled, putting a piece of pancake it my mouth, making sure to chew it quietly this time now that I had Santana's full attention.

"Oh, Mike served me at the restaurant yesterday. He really knows how entertain." I said, in between bites.

"Oh, yes. Mike is the cruise dance choreographer for the stage shows at night." She replied, meeting my eyes again.

"He takes on two jobs on the cruise?" My eyes grew wide in astonishment.

"Yes. It's quite common for staffs to take on two job roles here. Besides, he's fantastic at dancing."

"That's amazing! I always wanted to be a dancer, but there isn't any platform for me to show it off." I shrugged my shoulders with a small pout.

Santana became silent for awhile as she creased her eyebrows, as if she was deep in thoughts.

"Is everything okay, San?" I balanced the plate on my thighs as I lifted my right hand to touch Santana's shoulders.

"Oh, um. Actually Britt. I know a perfect place for you to dance on the cruise." My eyebrows were raised in delight. "And people can watch you as well."

* * *

After an invigorating breakfast at Santana's cabin, she held my hand (And it felt like a bonus to have her hand clasped with mine) as she led me to a huge room on the fourth deck, and I was greeted by the sight of a large theatre seating facing a wide stage. It was like broadway on cruise with the whole vintage exterior and dazzling lights.

"I didn't know the fourth deck had this amazing stage lounge!" I was still awe-struck by the beauty of the room.

"That's because you have been hanging out at the bar more on this deck." I turned to face her, as I tried to imitate her eye roll. "That's because your singing is awesome." She scrunched her face up and into a pleased smile. It was awesome. How I, Brittany S Pierce, could make the badass Santana Lopez that adorable.

"Hey Santana!" A familiar voice echoed in the room and we turned to see Mike walking towards us with his arms outstretched.

As soon as he got to us, he pulled Santana in for a short hug. He turned to face me as he gave a thoughtful expression. "I know you, blondie."

"SHRIEK!" I burst out.

"SQEUAK!" He joined in.

"MOAN..." My voice deepened as I dragged the words.

Both of us doubled up in laughter before we could continue the silly lyrics for A Chorus Line' Sing.

"Okay what the fuck?" Santana looked at us quizzically.

Mike composed himself after that laughing fit before continuing "Oh Santana, that's our secret. But I can tell you, Brittany is a really fun person on board. I served her at the restaurant yesterday."

Santana shifted her glance from him to me and gave a pout.

"I'll tell you sometime, San." I winked at her, and I just realised, I actually gave her a nickname. She didn't seem to mind though.

"Okay, here's the deal boy chang. Brittany here is a dancer and I want you to book her in for tonight's dance segment. Just for tonight's show." She said broadly as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Well then, I'll have to see you dance first." He raised his eyebrows, giving a smirk.

"Santana, I can't. I haven't danced for a long time." I looked at her pleadingly.

I didn't want to look bad in front of Santana with my rusty dance moves.

Santana's hands dropped from my shoulders and went to rub my back softly. "I believe that you can dance amazingly Britt." She flashed a genuine smile and of course, I had to give in to that.

"Fine, I'll try." I exhaled and turned towards Mike.

"Give me Single Ladies by Beyonce."

Shit, why did I just request that song.

* * *

So this was it. I was on the wide stage, alone. The seats were empty, except for Santana and Mike occupying the middle row. And I was going to dance to Single Ladies. And I think I'm going to die.

The music for Single Ladies blared into the emptiness of the whole room.

_"All the single ladies, all the single ladies All the single ladies, all the single ladies"_

Oh no. I was supposed to start here. I had to move left to right with my upper body and gently move left to right with my feet. I also needed my left hand to be in teapot hand whilst doing all these. But I stood rooted to the ground. _Shit Brittany. This was your best dance number in high school. Do something. _I remained still as the starting verse of "all the single ladies" trailed on. I spotted Santana's eyes on me from her seat. I thought she would be groaning and shaking her head in exasperation but she was simply smiling reassuringly at me, mouthing "You can". _Okay, I could do this._ She believes in me. Santana believes I could do it.

I took a deep breath and walked three steps forward.

_"Now put your hands up" _

On this line, I kicked my right leg up and crossed it over my left as quickly as I could. Surprinsgly, my movements were quite nimble. I regained my confidence and the memory of the dance steps flowed through my mind.

_" Up in the club, we just broke up, I'm doing my own little thing" _

Okay, this was the part where I had to shake my hips from side to side. Plus, making it look sexy. Right. I could do this.

Soon enough, I felt like I was all by myself, plunged into another world, as my dancing led me on. Nothing else mattered in this dimension. Just me, myself, the beat of the music and my routine..

_"Oh oh oh"_

The last line of the song echoed across the room as I finished it with a pose - my right index finger pointing to my left ring finger. I actually done it. I managed to dance through the whole song smoothly. I knew that I was back to reality when I saw two figures standing up in front of me, applauding loudly. Santana and Mike. They were there. They have seen what I done. The sweat that ran down my face proved to be a personal achievement and I couldn't be any more proud of myself.

I jumped down from the stage and waltzed towards the two of them while wiping a sweat off my forehead.

"Britt, that was flawless!" Her brown eyes were widened in surprise and perhaps, admiration.

It was a good thing my face was already flushed by the excruciating dance routine so my blush could be easily hidden by her compliment. I brought my eyes up to match the gaze of her brown eyes and nodded my head to show my appreciation.

"You're hired, Brittany." Mike stretched his hands out in front of me.

"Wait, hired?" I responded in confusion. I glanced at Santana who was on my side and she returned with a confused expression as well. I thought I was only going to be dancing for tonight's segment.

"I want you to be an official cruise dancer."

"That's great, really. But I just quit my job. I have to think about it first Mike." My voice grew softer as I spoke. I was flattered that my dance impressed Mike but it was going to be a big deal having a job on a cruise and I had to discuss this with Rachel and Quinn first.

"Okay, but you're still on for tonight's dance segment. Rehearsals starts at four" He nudged my shoulders with a raise of his left eyebrow. "The cruise passengers are going to love you."

* * *

It was soon 3PM and I had spent half of the day with Santana. We went to the three-lane bowling alley on the fifth deck and played two rounds of bowling. Both of us weren't really cut out for sports as we often hit the gutter. Even hitting four pins down would be like a huge achievement for us. In the end, both of us scored the same points in the consecutive two rounds. (i guess that's what they say about how fate has laid a hand) It was great though, having to spend time with her on the second day of my cruise vacation.

Now, we were back to the bar at the fourth deck.

"Hey Hummel, get someone to replace your duty at night. I want you to come watch Britt own the stage." Santana said Kurt, who was cleaning the used drink glasses.

"Honey, I would love to. But I have to be around at the bar tonight." He paused his chores and looked at Santana with a frown.

She leaned in close to me and whispered "He just wants to watch his boring pianist gaytoy."

"I heard that Santana!" He snapped back.

"Whatever, lady face. I believe my presence is enough for Britt Britt anyway." She rolled her eyes in his direction before turning back to me.

I could feel my cheeks heating up by the new pet name and shot a smile at her. "That's true. You alone can give me a lot on confidence."

"Aw Britt, I'm honoured that I do." Her face softened as she cooed.

We chatted for a while, with a little bickering going back and forth from Santana and Kurt. I guess they were used to it. Half an hour past and I had to get ready for the rehearsals before my one-shot dance segment in the show tonight.

Before announcing that I had to leave, I decided to break to Santana a question that lingered on my mind since seeing her this morning.

"Hey San." I muttered under my breath.

Her gaze met mine and she raised her brow to acknowledge.

"Why were you at the second deck this morning?"

Her expression changed totally. She sucked in her bottom lip and bit on it, her gaze retracting from mine. That was what I usually did when I was extremely nervous in front of her and seeing the badass Santana Lopez do it was just weird.

"Well I was just taking a stroll around the cruise." She answered dully, her gaze still avoiding mine.

I knew that wasn't the truth. There was a reason she was there but I was not going to question her further. I didn't like seeing Santana like that.

"I see. Well, thanks for this afternoon. I had a lot of fun!" I tried to sound enthusiastic.

Finally, Santana's eyes met mine and she smiled. It seemed much more genuine this time and I relaxed. I turned to leave but deep inside, I knew what she was going to do next. The wrist grab by the bar. Sure enough, Santana stopped me by grabbing my wrists and pulled me in close, giving a quick peck on my cheek. _I was on heaven._

"Thanks Britt, I had a great time with you too. I can't wait to see you dance again tonight."

* * *

I walked back to my deck to change into proper dance attire but before I could enter my cabin, I could hear a familiar loud laugh coming from Rachel and Quinn's cabin.

"NO! OWWWW DON'T HIT ME QUINNY!"

"I USED TO BE THE QUEEN OF PILLOW FIGHTS IN SECOND GRADE RACH!"

_They were having a pillow fight in their cabin? Wasn't Rachel seasick? _

I knocked on their cabin door and there was a sudden silence in their room. Gee, they were up to something.

The door opened to reveal Quinn with tousled hair and she had on a guilty expression on her face. I looked further beyond the door and saw Rachel hidden under her sheets.

"Pillow fights and a seasick girl do not exactly match, Q." I sounded fierce, managing to keep a straight face.

"B, come in." Quinn took my hand and led me into their room, closing the door behind her. We settled on their bed. Rachel popped up from under the sheets and she looked perfectly fine. Except for the dishevelled mass of long brown hair.

"I'm sorry." Quinn admitted. Rachel eased in closer to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist, her head pressed against her shoulder.

"I'm not seasick at all, Britt." Rachel added.

"Elaborate, you dorks."

"I talked to Rachel last night. We agreed that Santana definitely made you much happier on the cruise and decided that we should leave you two alone, and be subtle about it." Quinn explained.

"As much as I hate that bit- woman, you two can click really well." Rachel commented.

I felt a smile tug at the corner of my mouth as I crawled to get a pillow on the bed.

I watched the both of them still in an embrace and raised the pillow up high, hitting them before they could react and duck.

"YOU TWO ARE WRONG! I'M THE ONLY LEGIT QUEEN OF PILLOW FIGHTS!"

_4PM_

I was back at the stage lounge. All the little cliques separated in their own huddles excitedly whispering about one thing or another. Not really sure of what clique I belonged to, I did a little stretching at the end.

"Okay girls! I hope you are all warmed up!" Mike entered the room as he clapped his hands together. The girls chirped excitedly as they gathered around him. He spotted me at the corner of the room and motioned me to gather as well.

"Girls! That is Brittany! She is just a cruise passenger but she is ace at dancing. I got her to be on just for tonight's show, so she's going to be the lead dancer for tonight."

I watched the other girls' expression as they shot me a disapproving look.

"Why would you give a cruise passenger like her special rights to replace my role?" A blonde with fair skin snapped as scrutinised me with a disgusted look.

Great. I was in this low vulnerable position again, just like when I first started out in breadstix.

"Kitty I'm not replacing you. Besides, it's just for tonight's show. She has great potential." Mike assured the brunette.

"We have no time to waste. Let's start rehearsing!" He announced.

Kitty's green eyes bored into mine one final time before she went off with her clique to get back into positions for rehearsal.

"5,6,7,8!"

* * *

Rehearsals went by well and productive in two hours. And I was going to lead the finale dance segment with the song, Valerie. It was like deja vu all over again. _Yep, fate has definitely laid a hand._

"Good job girls, you deserve a long break before the show tonight!" Mike shouted. The girls hopped off the stage and bolted out of the stage lounge. As Kitty passed by me, she purposely brushed my shoulders with hers with nudge and walked away. _Ugh, that girl was pure evil._ I secured my hair in a messy high bun as I saw Mike come close to me from the corner of my eye.

"Britt. You never fail to impress me." He hummed with yet another charming smile of his. "I can see you like this dance routine a lot too."

Of course I did. That was basically the song that brought me to Santana yesterday.

"Yeah, San- Um, that song is fitting to dance in this broadway-like atmosphere."

He nodded his heads in agreement. "Anyway, enjoy your one and only performance tonight! Sadly I'll be at the restaurant serving people."

I gave a chuckle as I enveloped him a hug. "Thanks Mike."

I walked out of the stage lounge to find Rachel and Quinn waiting outside. Oh right.. I haven't told them I was down to perform tonight. This time, it was me who wore a guilty expression.

"You've got something to explain, Britt." Rachel hissed ,squinting her eyes at me angrily.

"Isn't it fair? You two teamed up to lie to me, so it should be fair that I can keep a secret too." I folded my arms, faking a tough exterior.

"Okay, that's reasonable." Rachel's glance softened.

"Actually Britt, we met Santana at the bar and she told us everything." Quinn reached out to touch my shoulder. "Are you sure that you want to work on the cruise? As a dancer?"

I tugged at the crotch of my sweatpants as I fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I'm still thinking about it.."

"Okay. But we want you to know that we support whatever you do." Quinn squeezed my shoulders before pulling me into a bear hug. Quinn extended her left hand to Rachel and brought her into a group hug.

"It doesn't mean that I forgive you for not telling me although I'm huddled with you now Britt." Rachel said. I could see that she was hiding a smile underneath. Of course my best friend couldn't stay mad at me.

* * *

_8PM_

I looked back at myself in the mirror backstage. I was in a fancy loose black and white dress and 3/4 black tights, matched with a black lace headpiece. The whole show had already started and it was currently the contemporary dance segment. I was to be up on stage after that.

Soon, the slow music faded out and I felt a nudge at my back. It was my cue to go. I waltzed across the stage to an anticipated applause. That was it. I was on stage, in front of many cruise passengers and their eyes were on me. I stayed in my position as I waited for the other dancers to file up on stage. I made a quick scan across the room and spotted her among the whole crowd. Santana was in the middle row with Rachel and Quinn by her side. Her eyes were focused on me and as soon as she saw that I was looking at her, she gave a thumbs up and a wink.

I could hear Valerie fading in, cueing the start of the dance.

_"Well sometimes I go out by myself, and I look across the water." _

Upon that lyric, I started the whole dance routine. There I was again, in that different dimension where it was just me. No one was looking and I was just dancing freely by myself.

The loud applauses from the audience in front of me drew me back to reality. That was it. I've danced in front of them, and Santana. I saw Santana first, she was giving a standing ovation and cheering for me proudly. Next to her, was a brunette bobbing up and down, clapping and screaming 'wooos'. Oh, Rachel. Quinn was up on her feet as well, clapping for me. And in that moment, I was overwhelmed by ecstatic joy.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed this chapter! better things for brittana in the next one ;)


	7. Wanted

One of my longest chapters with Brittana fluff ;) The italic font is meant for Brittany's thoughts and flashbacks in this chapter. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

I moaned from the tapping sun-light against my face, wondering how long I'd been sleeping. I blinked, shut my eyes, and blinked again. I yawned and managed to fully open both of my eyes.

Where was I?

As I laid down on the unfamiliar sheets, I glanced at the room I had just woken up in. _Balcony.. Long bar counter.. Was I in Santana's cabin?_ I lifted the blanket strewn onto me and thank goodness I was in a pair of undies. But it wasn't even mine. _But how?_ The last time I remembered, I was in that black and white dress. _How did I get into these?_

I rubbed my knuckles into my eyes to drive away the sleep and tried to remember what had happened last night. Before I could think, I felt a pounding headache arising in my temples. _Ugh no. Think, Britt, think._

_"Brittany! You were fantastic! You should have worked as a dancer instead of sulking in Breadstix!" Rachel jumped up and down in front of me, clapping her hands enthusiastically. _

_I wiped the sweat off my head and hugged my best friend tight. "Thanks, Rachel." _

_"Let's go get some drinks!" Before I could reply, Santana grabbed on to my hand and dashed towards the exit, leading me to the bar with Rachel and Quinn following behind._

What else happened? I tried to avoid the unrelenting misery of my headache and thought harder. Something must have happened at the bar. I couldn't just wake up in Santana's cabin with a hangover headache and a magical wardrobe change without knowing what I did last night.

_"Bring on the tequila hummel!"_ I could remember distinctively that it was Santana's voice.

I could remember Rachel and Quinn's horrified face upon hearing that. They were never professionals at holding their liquor, especially straight tequila. Rachel would become an ecstatic happy drunk and Quinn would have to stay sober to control her.

_"Britt, we are going to leave if this crazy bitch tries to force her liquor down your throat_!" I remembered Rachel's voice ringing in my head. _Quinn held her down at the bar stool as the tequila shots arrived. _

_"We'll take coke instead." Quinn said to Kurt._

_"What a killjoy!" Santana snapped, taking one shot of tequila and downing it. I was in awe at how she gulped it down straight. I could never do that._

Argh. This massive headache was getting worse. I hammered my temples lightly, pulling the sheets above me to hide the sunlight. The flashback did not show anything related to how I ended up here instead. _Shit. Brittany. THINK HARDER._

_"SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS!"_ I could remember that the voice belonged to Mercedes. She was by the bar after her own singing performance as she passed me a shot of tequila.

_Santana's eyes motioned for me to drink it. Without further hesitation, I tilted my head back and tried to swallow all of the tequila in one gulp. Instantly, I felt a disgusting taste lingering in my mouth and it felt like a volcano inside. Spicy and peppery. I hated the taste of it. My throat felt dry and I felt like hurling but I just couldn't in front of Santana and her friend's presence. _

_"Here" Santana poured a little salt in between my thumb and forefinger and gave me a lime to hold. _

_Even though the situation was rather crazy, she still looked at me in that reassuring way and told me "It's okay, just do another shot. But with these add ons, Britt Britt." ANOTHER SHOT? It was horrible and I had to do another shot of tequila? _

_I stared down at the salt and lime on my hand._ _Maybe it would taste less strong this time. I glanced towards Rachel and Quinn as they looked back at me in disagreement._

_I mouthed an 'I'm okay' to both of them as I took the tequila shot on the bar table. I breathed out, licked the salt, downed my shot and bit the lime. There was still a slight burning sensation, but I couldn't taste the liquor as much as the previous shot._

_"YAY BRITT!" Santana jumped up from her bar stool and tackle hugged me. I almost fell from her sudden movement and used my hands to balance myself on my seat. I was certain she was drunk._

_"Woah woah woah. Get off my best friend!" Rachel leapt up from her seat and pushed Santana away, helping her back onto her seat. _

_Mercedes' hands were rubbing Santana's back and occasionally slapped her hand whenever she tried to reach out for another shot. _

_Kurt took the remaining shot in front of Santana and gave it to me. _

_"Want the last one Britt?" I reached out and did the same procedure, downing the last shot. Was this my third shot? _

I could not recall the rest of the events that happened in between but I could remember when I was actually getting drunk.

_"B, are you okay?" Quinn's voice ringed in my head. _

_"Okay? I'm AWESOME. I wanna dance!" I definitely could remember myself trying to pull down the straps of my dress but a hand kept it on. Ah, crap._

_"Britt, no stop it. You're on a cruise bar." Quinn said boldly in my ear, keeping her hands on the straps of my dress._

_"NO! COME! DANCE WITH ME!" I took her hands and pushed her away. It was that moment that I became really aggressive. And regretted it. _

_"Oh Britt, hell no. You don't hurt my girlfriend!" Rachel positioned her hand on Quinn's waist in defence. _

_"WHAT. I JUST WANT TO HAVE FUN!" _

_"Okay Brittany Pierce. That's it. Back to your cabin it is. Give me your card." Rachel said defiantly. _

_"OOOPS. I LOST IT." I said even louder, tugging at my dress to get it off my body._

_Just then, I felt a familiar touch on my shoulder. _

_"OOOH SANNNY BABY!" I turned to face her in my drunken stupor. _I couldn't believe I actually called her that. I slapped myself under the sheets, hoping Santana wouldn't be mad at me.

"_Britt, I'll get you to my cabin." _

_"NO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DRUNK SANTAAAHHH! DANCE WITH ME!" I yelled into the air._

_Santana's hands never left my shoulder as she whispered to Rachel and Quinn who nodded briefly. How was she sober again so fast?_

I forgot the next few details and decided not to think anymore. My head was still pounding and I felt so hot, bothered and uncomfortable under the sheets. I flipped the sheets open to find a pair of brown eyes staring back at me. Those brown eyes were so beautiful and calm. Wait. Santana. I was letting her see my hungover face. I tilted my head shyly to the side to avoid her glance. I bet I looked like shit.

"Good morning, Britt. Hungover much?" Her raspy voice piped up.

I slowly turned to face her as I continued laying still on the bed.

"I feel like poop." I croaked.

"Aw." Santana took the damp towel on her hands and placed it on my forehead. "I'm sorry, Britt."

"You should be. You weren't even drunk." I faked a pout at her.

"I'm really sorry Britt. I shouldn't have got you to take such strong liquor. But you can't blame me for being a sober drunk, if that made sense." Her face was serious but I could see a smile curl up at the side of her lips. She continued pressing the towel onto my head.

I lifted my hands to touch her soft hands on my head. "San, I'm sorry too. I was so inappropriate in front of you and all your friends." I paused. "And my dress.."

"Don't worry Britt. I changed you into my own set of undies. I didn't peek at your goods, as much as I would love to.."

I bit down hard on my lips at what she said.

"Britt, honey. I'm just kidding!" She chuckled, taking a pill bottle from the bedside table. "Here, take this. it might make you feel a little better." She got out of the bed and went to the bar counter to pour a glass of water for me.

Aspirin. Santana definitely knew how to treat a hungover person well.

She came back and sat beside me on the bed. I poured out a pill and took the water from her, swallowing them down. She set the pillow higher against the bed and I leaned against it.

"So. Why was I here?" I spoke up, setting the glass back onto the bedsidetable.

"Oh. You lost your cabin card. Seeing as you were in that condition last night, I decided to bring you to my own cabin. I went to the third deck this morning to replace a new card for you."

"Oh, thanks San. I appreciate it a lot." I smiled at her. The headache was subsiding now, probably thanks to the presence of the beautiful latina in front of me.

There was a moment of silence as Santana looked down, her lips pursed tight together.

"Santana? Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Britt." She looked up to match my gaze. "Can I ask you out for a dinner date? Like on the cruise on tonight. Since its a formal dinner tonight. I just thought, you know, a dinner without all the craziness. A dinner date. Or um a friendly dinner date, and -"

"San, relax." I laughed as I combed down her hair. She was rambling so much and it made her look so cute.

"Please say yes, Britt. Because rejecting Santana Lopez is the last thing anyone would do but yet I can't bear to hurt you. So say yes, Britt." She eased herself with a smile.

I let out another laugh as I reached out to hug her. I could feel her heart beating rapidly from how close our contact was. Oh, it was so adorable how she was so nervous just asking me out for dinner on the cruise.

"Of course I will, San. You're one of the most awesomest person I have met on this cruise even though it has only been three days."

We pulled out of our embrace and her face scrunched up into a cute smile. It was that moment again where I felt so amazing because I was the one who made her smile that way.

"Dress nice, Britt. It's the cruise restaurant's formal dinner night." Santana teased.

_11PM_

"But Rachel, I have nothing to wear. N-O-T-H-I-N-G. Nothing! You shouldn't have rushed me on Friday. I was about to pack my favourite dress in!" I yelled in exasperation.

After spending another few hours recovering from my hangover at Santana's cabin, I retreated back to my cabin, since Santana decided to spend the time today with her own friends. Rachel and I were in our cabin, rummaging my luggage for a perfect outfit to wear to my dinner with Santana, but to no avail.

I plopped onto my bed and gave a loud sigh.

"I'm gonna look bad. BAD. Really bad, Rachel. THIS IS BAD." I continued muttering in frustration as I heard the door of my cabin creak.

Great. Rachel was leaving me in this terrible situation I found myself in. I planted my face into my pillow and yelled into it. I had no dress to impress Santana in and this could be my only shot_._

Just then, the door creaked wide open and Rachel re-entered, as she held her hands behind her._ Was she hiding something?_

"Look, if you're not going to help me, then get your boob out of my room now, best friend." I spoke in a muffled tone into my pillow.

I felt footsteps nearing me and a pressure pushing down on the bed.

Rachel started caressing my hair as she said "Britt, sweetheart."

I turned over to face Rachel. "Ew, Rachel. I'm not gay for you."

Rachel gave a soft chuckle, a laugh that was rare from her since she was always loud.

"Did you forget to drink your coffee today Rachel?"

"No, no Britt. I had four cups today in fact. What I wanted to say is-" She held up a black lace dress and my eyes widened at the sight of it. It was my favourite black dress. That I left back at home.

"I know you love this dress, Britt. I also know that there was going to be a formal dinner night so I sneaked up to your bedroom while Quinn was starting her car and put it in my luggage before we left."

Those words that came out from Rachel was unexpected. We never exactly showed our care for each other even though we were best friends. We just goofed off and teased each other but seeing this was a first from her.

"Rachel. I can't. I love you so much. You're my lifesaver." I shot up from the bed and hugged her.

"Ew, Brittany. I'm gay but not for you." She teased.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and hugged Rachel tighter. "Just so you know, you're my rock Rachel."

Rachel pulled out from our hug and she shot me a disgusted look. "I love you too but I think you're still drunk, Britt."

I laughed, imitating hers this time and took the dress gleefully, hanging it up on the closet so that I could wear it later this evening.

_6.15 PM_

Quinn, Rachel and I spent the whole day on board making use of most of the facilities. It was so amazing how we could utilise one day on the cruise and make it worthwhile. I had to bow down to whoever invented it.

I was back in my cabin, getting dressed up for the dinner at 7PM as Rachel and Quinn watched me.

"Hey, does my makeup look appealing?" I checked my reflection in the mirror at my light smokey eye makeup.

Quinn came to my side and looked at my reflection. "Britt, you're naturally beautiful. You don't have to worry about the makeup."

"Anyway you have already let Santana see your naughty drunken side last night so why worry so much?" Rachel snickered.

"Hey! Stop teasing Rachel. I'm trying to impress a lesbian here so help me out will you?" I snapped back at Rachel.

Rachel joined me my other side and took my shoulders, spinning me to face her.

"Brittany. Do you like her?"

I shifted nervously in my position, my hands intertwined with each other repeatedly as I fidgeted with them.

_Do I like Santana Lopez?_

"I uh" I started.

"It's okay B, both of us will support you." Quinn joined in.

"I know it's only the third day I met her. Oh and I know I'm straight. But on this cruise, her voice, her face and most importantly her amazing personality attracted me." I could feel my heart racing and my cheeks blushing as I gushed about Santana.

"It's not about who you are attracted to Britt, ultimately it's about who you fall in love with." Quinn answered in a calm tone.

_Was I in love with Santana Lopez?_

"I think... I love her. No, not think. I mean, I love her. Yes, I do love Santana even though we've only met for three days." I finished my sentence as I exhaled deeply.

"That's awesome Britt, I knew you were on my team." Rachel bumped my sides and laughed, easing the tension building up inside me.

"Aw, I'm so happy for you Britt. I can tell she likes you a lot too." Quinn bumped the other side of my hip and soon, three of us joined in for a group hug.

_Yes. I hope she likes me back._

_7PM_

I stood outside the restaurant, waiting for Santana to arrive. I could see the female cruise passengers clad in gorgeous designer dresses and exquisite jewellery. The male passengers on the other hand, were in fancy tuxedos and ties. I felt like a teenager going to prom in just my black dress, matching purple diamond earrings and straight blonde hair falling loosely behind.

Soon, a petite figure showed up. I stared at her perfect olive tanned legs up to her head. She was in black too, but in tight fitting mini dress that showed off her amazing figure. Her wavy black hair was put to one side as she made her way towards me in her red heels. As she drawled closer to me, I fixed my hair and made a silent prayer that she would like how I looked.

"Brittany." Her voice calling my name was the sweetest sound. Ever.

_"_You look so beautiful." She thought I was beautiful. I was done. So done.

Thanks San, you look extra gorgeous too." I blushed a little as we walked by each other's sides into the restaurant. I noticed that she only light makeup on and I was so envious of her at that moment. I would kill to be as naturally beautiful as her too.

We stopped at the table where Mike served us on the first night. She pulled the chair out for me as I sat down. I peeked from the corner of my eye and saw that her cheeks were blushing too_. Aw, gentle-womanly Santana._

"Hello ma ladies!" Mike appeared from the side of our table. His eyes widened as he looked at us. "Wow. You two look extremely beautiful." He bowed as he handed us both of our menus. Goofy Mike was always so.. Goofy.

"Thanks, but actually, forget the menu. I told you what I wanted for Britt and I this afternoon, didn't I?" Santana commented, taking the menu from my hand and passing it back to him.

Mike retrieved the menus from Santana and mumbled to her "Of course, Santana. How can I ever forget!" He dashed towards the kitchen to place Santana's special order for us.

"Hm? What is it, San?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrows.

Santana winked across me and muttered "You'll find out."

Few minutes later, Mike came back with two food luxurious food trays and a silver fitted dome. He placed each of them in front of us. "Ready?"

Both of us nodded our heads in sync as his hands reached out to open the dome, revealing a plate of rolled pancakes, with icing sugar and strawberry. Santana actually made things really special, by getting us pancakes on a formal dinner. She did understand me well. Mike waltzed back to serve other passengers.

"Santana, this is perfect. So unique." I gushed.

"My pleasure, Britt Britt." She smiled broadly. "Let's eat!"

I tried to be more graceful and elegant as I ate, not wanting a repeat of yesterday morning. I stole quick peeks at Santana in front of me as well. She was so beautiful and I honestly wanted to cup her cheeks and just kiss her naturally pouty lips.

_After dinner_

After our food was cleared by Mike, Santana licked her lips and said "So, how's the dinner date so far?"

"Awesome." I leaned in. "So awesome that I don't want it to end."

Santana smiled genuinely, showing her faint dimples again. "Come with me to the bar."

I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Don't worry Britt. I'm not getting you drunk again." She stood up from her seat as she extended her pinky towards me. I took it as she led me out of the restaurant to the bar.

"And here's our two beautiful ladies!" As we neared the bar, Mercedes shouted in the microphone. My pinky was still in Santana's as I looked towards her questioningly. She ignored me and continued leading me to the bar stool.

"Britt, sit here. And just enjoy the next few minutes." She leaned and gave me a peck on my cheeks as I watched her go up the stage to join Mercedes.

_But wasn't it just Mercedes' shift tonight?_ Santana was definitely full of surprises.

Mercedes handed her microphone over to Santana as she came down and settled onto the bar stool two seats from mine.

"I guess Miss Jones here have already told you what I'm going to do." She said into the microphone as she addressed the crowd of cruise passengers gathered around the stage. I was surprised at the number of people whose attention was solely on Santana. Usually people would just ignore her presence while she was singing, but she got the full attention this time.

I turned behind and saw Kurt watching as well. "Kurt. What's going on?" I whispered, my glance not leaving Santana's.

"Shh Brittany. You'll find out." He gave me a squeeze on my shoulders.

"This song is dedicated to the beautiful lady right in front of me. The lyrics mean a lot to me, so I hope you'll like it miss Brittany Pierce." She gestured towards me as the crowd erupted into loud applauses.

Sam and Blaine started playing the melody on their instruments.

_I watched as Santana took a deep breath before she started singing. _

_"You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do._

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_It makes sense when I'm with you."_

_The instrumentals carried on playing and she paused, stealing a glance at me. I could feel my cheeks heating up instantly again. _Was she serenading me or was this just a song of her appreciation of friendship towards me?

_"Like everything that's green, girl I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two._

_So put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too."_

This was so a love song, I could feel it. Her brown eyes never left mine as she sang that line and my heart fluttered.

_"I wanna wrap you up , wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever,_

_And never let you forget it._

_Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted."_

I honestly wanted to feel wanted by Santana too.

_"Anyone can tell you you're pretty_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do."_

_She pointed towards me with a wink as she sang. I could actually feel tears forming up in my eyes but I brushed it aside immediately. I didn't want to ruin my makeup._

_"But your beauty's deeper than the makeup"_

Aw, she did understand how conscious I was.

_"And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_I wanna call you mine,_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it._

_Cause Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted."_

She just addressed me as 'baby' in the song. I couldn't even think anymore. All I knew was right was the beautiful woman singing to me, in front of me.

_"As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better,_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams._

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted. _

_All I ever wanted."_

Santana sang the 'wanted' even louder, her raspy singing voice dragging the word.

_"And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_and I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever,_

_And never let you forget it._

_Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_Cause you'll always be wanted." _

The piano continued playing as Santana finished her line. The song was so beautiful and this time, the rivulet of tears flowed down from my eyes. Santana looked at me, placing the microphone back onto the microphone stand. I couldn't even stand to applaud. I was too overwhelmed with emotions. She walked down the mini stage and the spotlight was suddenly on me_. _Santana's red heels clicked as she walked closer towards me and now the spotlight was on both of us. She held out her hands, as if to gesture me to take it and I did. I slid my hands into her soft, warm hands and she helped me out of the stool.

Both of us were now facing each other, our heads so close that if someone accidentally pushed me or Santana, we would lock lips instantly.

"Brittany." She called out my name under her breath as her hands went to my cheek, wiping the tears away. I could feel all eyes on us as we interacted but Santana made me feel like the only person on this deck.

"I meant every lyrics in this song. I just wanted to say that, although we have only met for three days, you are very special to me." She said, as a tear started rolling down her cheek.

This time, my hands reached out to wipe the tears off her cheek. Santana smiled sweetly and all too soon, I found myself leaning in. My eyes were fixated on her glistening brown eyes as I leaned in. I cupped her cheeks, and slowly, I pressed my lips against hers and my eyes were shut as it all happened. Santana's lips were so soft and she tasted of a mix of spearmint and strawberry. I felt my heart beating so fast as my hands dropped to Santana's waist, deepening the kiss. Her lips smiled against mine and she pulled away from the kiss gently. Intensity has washed away and the rest of the world was slowly coming back into focus. The crowd, the raucous applauses they were making were all coming back.

I stared back at her, looking as beautiful as ever as she smiled back at me so passionately.

I just kissed Santana Lopez.

* * *

The song is Wanted by Hunter Hayes.

It's always been my wish to have Santana sing this to Brittany on Glee, but oh well. Seeing my babies get back together would be a more reasonable wish. :)


	8. Real or not?

i'm so sorry i took so long for this chapter to come out :( i was busy with a lot of stuffs lately, but anyway, here ya goooooo. it's rather short tho. but i hope you like it with all these fluffs :)

* * *

Reality sinks in and all too soon, I am quaking like a leaf. This is it. I have just kissed Santana Lopez. In front of everyone. My breath is shallow, and I can't take my eyes off her. She continued staring back at me lovingly.

"You're so beautiful Britt." Her tender hands cupped my cheeks giving an adoring smile.

I thought she was going in for another kiss but instead, her hands dropped from my cheeks to motion me to take her hand. I took hers instantly as we squeezed out from the crowd around us. I could hear wolf whistles as I passed by some passengers. It was a great thing that the people on board weren't homophobic freaks. I spotted Rachel, Quinn and Santana's friends at the corner near the lounge and they gave a thumbs up, acknowledging us.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, as she continued leading me, her soft grasp still on mine.

"Actually. I don't know." She stopped walking and gave the cutest smile ever.

_Ah, I can never get tired of seeing this woman so happy._

"I just..."

Her eyes seemed to flicker as she thought of words to say next.

"I just want to spend the night with you."

HOLY CRAP. SEX.

I flush... oh my... this is so exciting yet so scary.

"Brittany, you weren't thinking I was going to fuck you on our first date huh?" Santana raised her eyebrows, a sense of humour in her voice.

I laughed out loud instantly and she joined me. "No- ha- no. Come on, we'll conclude the date at my cabin. I gave a playful wink. "Talking, duh."

"I would love that, Britt Britt." She winked back at me, as she led to the right to the lift area, where we would be headed to my cabin.

Santana Lopez, the girl that I just kissed(but I don't know if it meant anything) will spend the night at my cabin. I'm in heaven.

* * *

"So you stay in room 2069 huh?" Santana asked as I fumbled in my dress pocket for my cabin card.

"Yep." I responded, as I took the card out.

"I mean, just wanky."

I had no idea what Santana meant but the way she said the foreign 'wanky' word was so hot.

I slid the card and the cabin door opened.

"Welcome to Brittany La Casa!" I announced as Santana followed closely behind.

Shit. She is definitely going to have second thoughts about staying here. It's so small compared to her larger and nicer designed cabin room.

"Hm. I like this place." She kicked off her red heels as she plopped onto the bed.

"Really? I mean, it's so damn small." I replied, joining beside her on the bed.

"But, really cosy." She lay back onto the sheets. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, San." I copied her movements and found myself laying right next to her, our gaze once again meeting. It was that sudden moment of silence, where both of us were simply staring at each other (eye-sexing maybe), without saying a word.

"Damn. This dress is uncomfortable." Santana spoke up after a while. I saw how she fidgeted under the control of her tight dress as she laid on the bed.

"Do you want to get out of it?" Oh no. This came out so inappropriate. "I mean, I can borrow you my hoodie to wear over your undie if you want." I scrambled out of the bed and ambled towards the closet to take my a&f hoodie for her.

After taking it and turning back around to pass it to Santana, the most amazing thing happened.

Santana had already stripped out of her dress and she was just in her bra and panty. Her long black hair flowed down her not-so-fully-clothed tanned skin. Thank goodness her back was facing me, otherwise I would have been dead if she caught me leering at her in that manner. I wasn't going to take advantage of her now that she was in my cabin. Never.

_No sexual thoughts, Brittany. No._

I shifted nervously back to the bed and held my hand up with the hoodie, the other hand in an attempt to cover my eyes.

"Oh, Britt. Thanks." I felt a tug at my hand and I realised Santana had already taken the hoodie from me.

"B, you're so cute like that. I have already put your hoodie on." She said with a slight chuckle.

I withdrew my hand covering my eyes and stared back at the beautiful(at least making me less aroused) latina in front of me. I considered myself slim, but Santana had a smaller body size than mine, and she looked absolutely adorable with the now-oversized hoodie on her. I smiled nervously before taking another extra hoodie I brought with me and changing out of my dress into it. In the bathroom.

* * *

"Wanna come snuggle?" Santana winked, extending her hand out.

Isn't that what all cute couples do? OH. MY. GOD. Don't tell me... Is she my girlfriend? Or is this just a friendly gesture..?

"I would.. Love that." My voice croaked once again and I sent a silent curse to my inner nervous girl persona.

I took her hand and both of us settled onto my bed comfortably. I lifted the sheets up to our chests and before I knew it, she scooted towards me until she was almost sitting between my legs. It was new- all of this, with a girl, but I followed suit as I wrapped my arms around her stomach. Santana leaned her head against my chest and it was in this moment that I felt so relaxed and secure in our embrace.

"Hey Britt." Her head was still pressed on my chest, but she looked up at me.

"Yes, San?"

"Are you okay, with all of this? You know, with everything tonight..." Her tone was much serious this time.

Her brown eyes were so beautiful and I could never get tired of staring at them.

"I um.." I paused a while as I bit on my lower lips._ Shall I say it?_

Santana brushed her fingers across my lips, instantly making my lips quiver. "Don't bite your lips, Britt. You know what I feel about that..."

I took in another quick breath. "Santana." I paused. She was still looking up at me and my heart melted at her sweet glance. "You love me. Real or not?"

"Real."

That one word made my heart skip a beat. Santana loved me. That kiss earlier meant something.

I felt my cheeks heating up and I turned to look away from her to hide my happy flush.

"Britt." She called. My head was still away from her, until I felt her hands on my cheeks. Immediately, I turned back and I found myself face to face with the gorgeous woman. And then in a split second, she pressed her soft, warm lips to mine. I could feel the warmth of her breath brushing the top of my lip. I lifted my hands from her stomach up to her hair, caressing it while in our lip-lock. Unlike Puck, Santana was so gentle in her kiss and it made me feel at ease. I could feel her smiling in our second kiss together, and that made me smile too. Both of us pulled away at the same time, my forehead leaning against hers as we nuzzled our noses together. It was too special to even describe.

"I like what you did there, San." I muttered under my breath.

"And I like how you went with it." She answered with a grin.

Both of us let out small chuckles before Santana shifted away from me to turn the lights off.

As she scooted back near to me, she looked at me with a cute pout on her face. "Can I hug you while we sleep, Britt Britt?"

_How adorable was she?!_

"Sure." I winked back at her as I lay down on the bed on my side. I felt her arms go round my waist, her warm body so close to mine. I pictured how she wanted to be the big spoon when her body was so small against mine. Too cute.

"One last question." Santana's voice murmured from behind me.

"Mmm." I answered, nodding my head, knowing she could feel it.

"Does this make you bi-sexual?"

I thought a while at her question. Well that was easy to answer.

"Is San-Sexual legit?" I smiled to myself. That term was definitely legal to me.

There was a moment of silence and I thought that she must have already been sleeping.

"San-Sexual huh..." She was so smiling when she said that. "I like the sound of that." I felt her move a little and she actually gave me a quick peck on my cheek before returning back to her 'big spoon' position.

"I love you Santana, more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world." I said into the darkness of the room.

"I love you too, Britt." She answered softly, and before I know it, she has already started to let out a loud yet cute snore.

* * *

please please bless my little brittana heart that something good will happen in 4x13 & 4x14.


	9. Beautiful Cause You Love Me

so guys... santana singing girl on fire on glee is literally the best thing ever. i can't wait for the diva episode! soooo, brb while i go to naya heaven ;) in the meantime, enjoy this short chapter! (sorry, i'm just really busy these days)

* * *

The first thing I felt in the morning was the absence of hands safely wrapping me in bed. I opened my eyes slowly and patted the empty space beside me.

_Oh no. Please don't tell me everything that happened last night was just a dream that seemed to real. Please don't tell me I was actually hallucinating Santana in my room last night... Please don't.._

"You know what, fuck you lilz. I don't want to ever talk to you again! -" The distant sounds of a familiar husky yet sweet accent reverberated from outside my cabin.

_Was that Santana? _

I slid out of bed and popped a mint in my mouth (since I would have to go out without brushing my teeth, looking all morning-ish), then slowly opening the door.

I spotted a petite figure just 5 cabins from mine down the hallway. Yep, that was Santana. In my hoodie. I heaved a sigh of relief. _At least last night was real._

Still, she seemed frustrated in her conversation with someone in that cabin, so I crept closer to where she was. I made no sound as I moved so I haven't got her attention yet. I craned my neck to see who Santana was talking to in the cabin. It was a brunette who was almost the same height as her, and as much as I hate to admit it, she was beautiful, with piercing blue eyes and toned jawline. If she wasn't a dancer, she could be a model already.

"You bitch. Don't even think about fucking wanting me back right after I found someone new." Santana huffed as she folded her arms in frustration.

That has to be Lily, her ex. That bitch who dumped such a beautiful woman who belongs to ME. ONLY ME NOW. This was it. She needed some sense into her.

Before I knew it, I stepped right next to Santana, and defensively wrapped my arm around her waist tight. I made a quick glance at Santana, who was shocked yet relieved to see me and then turned my attention back to the nasty brunette- who was staring down at me with her lips pursed tight. (I'd like to think that she's checking me out and is angry because I'm so much hotter than her)

"So miss flower, if I'm not wrong." I stood straighter and raised my head up as I acknowledged her.

"My girl Santana here does not want to talk to you and if you would excuse-." My waist dropped to Santana's bum and I slapped it lightly, a naughty grin growing on my face. Santana was definitely feeling a little uncomfortable at my actions in front of her ex girlfriend but I saw her smile as her head turned up slightly to face me. She gave me a chaste peck on my lips and turned back to face Lily, who was giving a wry look at us.

"We've got better things to attend to." I finished my sentence as I tried to overcome the satisfaction of the sweet morning kiss from my lady.

* * *

"I love me a feisty Brittany." Santana nuzzled the back of my neck. Both of us were cuddled up on the sofa in my cabin after the slight situation.

"I learned it from you, San."

"Hm." I could feel Santana tracing her finger along my neck from the bottom of my ear down to my collar bone from behind. Touchy Santana. I approve of it.

Careful not to get out of her embrace, I slowly shifted my head to the back and pressed my lips into her awaiting plump lips. It was the second kiss today, and it was only 9AM. I definitely felt like a dominating woman today.

"Mm, minty." There was a hint of pleasure in her voice and my breath staggered.

"Right, so uh.." _What, I was so confident a few seconds ago, why was I full of anxiety again?_ I took a long deep breath before continuing.

"So, why is Lily on the cruise if she actually broke up with you because you were too busy with your job on the cruise?"

I couldn't look at Santana directly, since she was snuggled behind me, but I could feel the sudden tension.

"I know, right? How. Fucking. Ironic." Santana let out a small groan before continuing, "It's her work vacation so she decided to bring her nice little ass here on board. Then, turns out, after she saw me kiss you on stage, she wanted me back. This happened yesterday too." Santana's hands were wrapped around my waist, yet I could feel her fidgeting her fingers in frustration. No wonder she was hanging around at my deck the day before. That Lily bitch has been bothering her.

My fingers trailed up to intertwine with Santana's and she relaxed. "And are you going to get back with her? I mean, I have to admit that she's really, really beautiful." Instantly, I bit on my lips again. _Crap, why did I actually question that?_

"Britt..." Santana inched closer to me, placing her head right beside mine on the top of my shoulder. "She's beautiful, yes. But she's a whore. And Britt, you just.. You make me feel all kinds of amazing. And you're so damn beautiful too."

It made me so happy to hear Santana say that. I thought she was just saying it to make me feel better about myself but I knew she meant it wholeheartedly. And that did make me shy.

"San, I can't, I ... Thank you."

Santana tilted her head and pressed her lips onto my cheeks, which I guess must feel really warm because of all these mixed emotions I have in me.

Just then, I could hear the shuffling of feet from outside and soon, the loud pounding on my cabin door.

"Brittany! Open up!" That voice belonged to no other than Rachel. Fancy her always being the one to interrupt me and Santana's time together.

Santana rolled her eyes as she slid her hand out of my waist and I got out of the (miracle) sofa to open the door.

Rachel was with Quinn and they were clad in matching floral dresses and a beanie beret. It was a rare sight seeing Rachel all dressed in a modern style, since I understood her weird obsession with the really old vintage outfits.

Rachel's mouth formed into an 'O' shape right after she saw us, and then, she pointed to her cheeks. "Britt, you've got some shimmer down there."

_What? _I felt my cheeks and there was nothing.

"Here." Santana joined me side as she raised her hands to my cheek and rubbed it down.

Oh yes. She kissed me. And she was wearing lip gloss. Right. I was so screwed if my friends found out about that. I mean, they did see Santana and I kiss last night, but we have never announced that we were girlfriends, or lovers yet. Heck, I don't even know if this was a touchy-feely friendship or a relationship.

"Right..." Rachel mumbled rather softly_. Great. She was feeling awkward._

"So.. What's the occasion? Why are you both dressed so nicely? Especially for Rachel because she hardly ever dresses like that and its weird." I piped up, breaking the tension.

"Oh, Britt. We're going to stop at Los Angeles soon! Haven't you checked your schedule?" Quinn replied enthusiastically.

"She must have been too busy attending something, or someone to check, babe." Rachel answered in a sarcastic yet teasing tone.

"Oh shut up gay berry." Santana shot up at Rachel. As soon as she met my glance, her face softened and she calmly held my hand. "Britt, the ship is going to stop at the LA port later this morning and we'll have one full day in LA by ourselves!"

We are actually going to be in Los Angeles today. This is amazing.

"Wait. By ourselves, do you mean you and Brittany alone? Or four of us?" Rachel folded her arms, as one of her eyebrows arched higher in suspicion.

"Sorry to your blonde girlfriend, but it seems degrading for me to go out with you, dwarf."

Sigh, when will these two ever stop being so cold to each other?

"It's okay baby, we can let them have the time to themselves." Quinn said reassuringly with a quick wink in my direction.

Sometimes, I love Quinn. Like, a lot.

"Fine, but can we at least meet up somewhere in LA after we have our bit of fun? I still want to spend time with my best friend..." Rachel said, extending her hand out to Santana.

"Yeah, we could have dinner together." Quinn joined in.

"Okay fine." Santana shot a nasty look at Rachel's hand in front of her. "But cut the formalities, I don't need it."

"I'm just being polite. Have fun with your girlfriend anyway."

She said it. Rachel said it.

"Rach, actually I um -" I started.

"For once, thank you berry, and yes, I will definitely have lots of fun with my gorgeous girlfriend." She put her hands around my shoulders proudly. Yep, and Santana said it.

OH. MY. GOSH. We're really dating. Is this real life? I'm actually Santana's girlfriend and she is mine. WOW.

"Aw." Quinn cooed, flashing a sweet smile.

"How cute." Sarcasm was definitely present in Rachel's voice but as soon as she met my glance, she smiled, shaking her heads. "Well then, see you later Britt, love you." She pulled me in to a hug before going up to the cafe deck for her breakfast with Quinn.

Once we were back in the cabin alone again, Santana turned to face me, her brown eyes burn into mine. "So.. Wanna call Mike for special breakfast room service baby?"

* * *

More stuffs are definitely going to happen in the next chapter as Brit and Santana land on LA ;)


	10. City Of Angels

But would you guys forgive me if I said my lack of updating was due to my hate towards bram no matter how sweet they were in the shooting star episode?

alright alright, I apologise for my absence anyway :) Here's a new chapter!

* * *

"Got everything you need yet Britt?"

I stopped in my tracks and broke off our interlocking hands to check my GUESS handbag.

"Handphone, purse, camera..." I slung the handbag back onto my shoulder and extended my hand to Santana. "Yes babe, I've got everything for today." Our hands interlocked again as both of us flashed radiant smiles at each other as we made our way out of the cruise.

The deck nearing the exit of the ship was heavily packed but we could easily see the Los Angeles light coming in from the outside. Well, if there was actually such a thing as that. But it was still amazing knowing that I am in the city of angels, or Los Angeles, to be formal. I squeezed Santana's hand and she reciprocated that action, and I know that we both share the same thinking - today is going to be a great day for us. Together.

* * *

After clearing the check outs and immigration at the Los Angeles Port, we were finally on our own. After we settled down in a taxi headed downtown, I felt a melody and a buzz in my handbag.

_" Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more..."_

I whipped out the phone from my handbag and it was a text from Rachel.

**_7PM. Sushi Restaurant. Do not be late Britt. Oh, and if you need help getting there, you can take the bus and taxi. Don't forget, the fees are around..._**

Oh, Rachel. Forever being so detailed about everything. I didn't bother to continue reading the text. I mean, I do appreciate her efforts to check out the information for me to get there but all I needed to know was the place and time for our double gay couple dinner in los angeles.

"What, does she think you're dumb or anything?" Santana commented as she peeked at the text.

"I'm used to it, and she's just being helpful San, don't worry." I replied, putting my phone back into my handbag.

"Alright then. That's a pretty cute ringtone by the way." Santana winked as she nudged my shoulders.

"Not as cute as you." I winked back at her as I slid my arms around Santana, putting my head on her shoulders as we sat in the taxi that was headed to downtown Los Angeles.

* * *

The skyline of downtown Los Angeles is beautiful, almost as if it was from a picture book. I have heard many of my friends telling me how magnificent the place is, but here I am, experiencing it myself, and well, with my perfect girlfriend. Life is good.

We headed to the Hollywood Walk of Fame first, where Santana was mostly anticipating for. Seeing Santana getting so thrilled to walk along the star-shaped brass monuments with a famous person's name inscribed on it was the best sight ever. I was more than happy to capture her posing with the monuments on my camera. AH-DO-RA-BLE.

As we continued strolling along the long stretch, Santana pointed to the star-shaped monuments on the ground and said "One day baby, my name will be here. And I'll attend the walk of fame inductee ceremony with you by my side, and by then, I can proudly call you my fiance, or wife."

Was I dreaming? Was that what Santana said?

I stopped walking and she followed, and both of us were just standing close to each other.

"Wife?" I muttered under my breath, my face so close to Santana, regardless of the amount of people passing by.

"One day, Britt. That might take probably 2 years? I'm sure by then I'd love to marry the shit out of you."

Santana's words warmed the cockles of my heart. She was so sure that she wanted to be with me forever even though it has only been less than a week seeing her. Her words should have scared me because of my previous awful relationship but then, it gave me so much hope for the one I'm having with her now.

Not caring about how the people around our surroundings would judge us, I kissed her lightly on the lips, tasting the mint from her breath.

I thought she would be pissed at my actions and look around to see if people saw that, but instead, her glistening brown eyes were fixated on me and that was my final confirmation that she wanted us to be together. Forever. It was then that the both of us looked down and realised that we were standing on Ellen DeGeneres' star on the walk of fame. Coincidence? I think not. I would love to call it fate.

* * *

Considering the short amount of time we had meeting each other on board the cruise, we never had a proper date besides that one dinner. So, we proclaimed our time in Los Angeles as another date, where we bought each other stuffs from the countless number of shops downtown. We snapped many pictures together on my camera, many of them which involved a little more than just simply standing together smiling, but that's just what couples do, ain't it? Looking back at the photos, I vote us, aka Brittana- the mixture of both of our names, the cutest couple ever.

Soon, it was 6.30PM and sure enough, the both of us got lost with directions, therefore resulting in us referring to Rachel's text.

* * *

"7.01 PM, Britt. 7.01."

Rachel glared at me as she folded her arms together, with Quinn by her side. Santana and I slid into the seat opposite to them in the booth as we placed our loots down.

"1 minute isn't going to kill you, gayberry." Santana snapped at her as she went to take the menu.

"Hush babe, at least they're already here right?" Quinn reassured her girlfriend as she patted her shoulders while grabbing a menu and giving it to her.

Trust Quinn to handle the situation. She's basically my lifesaver.

After ordering our food from an Asian Mike lookalike waiter, we waited in a somewhat awkward silence (probably because we never had dinner with Santana before) until Santana herself broke the ice.

"As much as I hate you Rachel, I have to give you credits for asking us to come for dinner here. Sushi restaurants are generally every lesbian's favourite place." Her smile curled up at the side to give a sneaky grin.

Rachel finally broke out into a smile after being so frustrated at us being late. "I know right, I mean, I have never even seen a rainbow sushi before."

Santana rolled her eyes as she remarked "Dork."

At least they were starting to get along with each other, or at least I hope so.

"Hey, up for some quick fire?" Quinn piped up enthusiastically.

"Sure thing, bring it on blondie." Santana said, raising her left eyebrow.

"Okay, celebrity crush, go." Quinn said.

"Ryan Gosling." Quinn and Santana answered at the same time.

Santana actually laughed along with Quinn at their same response as Quinn said "Ryan Gosling is basically every lesbian's secret straight fantasy!"

Santana smiled as faced me, "I love you babe, but I would love it if you could allow me to cheat on you with Ryan Gosling."

I winked at her as I said, "Zac Efron."

I watched as her jaws dropped and her hand felt my thigh under the table. It felt good at first but that was when she pinched my thigh.

"Hey Britt, so you would cheat on me for that 17 Again major freak show?"

"Come on baby, he's every girl's dream man, and I'm bisexual, so don't be jealous."

The four of us laughed together and I was starting to feel like this awkward tension has already been cut. We were chatting like any ordinary girls among their clique.

"Mine's-"

"Hold up." Santana cut Rachel's words as she continued, "It's Barbra Streisand right?"

"Wow, good job Santana. You see, we can easily know each other if we are not snapping at each other back and forth." Rachel replied, with a slight nod.

"Shut up, Rachel. I mean, everything about you basically screams Streisand."

Just then, our food arrived and we tucked in to the sushi. It all felt like a dream, to be able to be in a fancy sushi restaurant in Los Angeles with my girlfriend, and my two best friends that I don't want it to end at all.

* * *

hope you liked it although it was short. i promise the next chapter won't take as long as 2 months to update :P

[BRITTANA FOREVER AND HEYA FOREVER ALTHOUGH DEEP INSIDE MY SHIPPER HEART IS BREAKING]


	11. So Emotional

Hope you'll like this one. :) I'm trying to warm things up a lil bit, if you know what I mean ;)

* * *

I don't know how long we had been in the sushi restaurant, but for all I know, we definitely bonded together, not as two separate couples, but the four of us together.

We even spent a few minutes deciding who would pay for the whole dinner but Santana paid for all of us eventually.

9.05PM. We had to get back on the cruise at 9.45PM so we boarded a taxi that would take us back to the Los Angeles Port. Santana offered to sit at the passenger seat in front so I could 'get quality time' with Rachel and Quinn, although really, I was practically squeezed by them as I was in between them, while their outstretched interlocking hands rested on my laps. More of a vag block, as I would say. However, Santana had been so gentle-womanly since we've been in Los Angeles the whole morning and my heart warmed at the thought.

15 minutes into the taxi ride, Quinn's head dropped onto my shoulder while Rachel, on my other side, did the same time, except that she let out a huge snore. Oh, jeez.

"Britt?" Santana's sweet voice piped up admist the silence of the taxi. _Oh, how I loved the Santana calling my name like that. _

"Yes, babe?" I replied as sweetly as I could.

Santana shifted her eye to the back seat and giggled at how exasperated I was with Rachel and Quinn lying on both of my sides.

"Since those two are knocked out.." Santana made a quick glance at the taxi driver at her side "and he's basically just a tool..." I heard a 'Hey!" from the taxi driver after Santana said that and she simply rolled her eyes in his direction before returning back to me. "So, how are you going to tell your parents about us once we get back to San Francisco?"

"Ha, I'm driving a bunch of lesbians at night." The taxi driver commented sarcastically. I shifted a little after hearing what he said as it was my first public comment on my sexuality.

"It's either you shut the fuck up or I'll refuse to pay you the fee later on tool." Santana retorted and he snorted before putting in his earpiece as he drove.

Seriously though, thank goodness for Santana, I could have never asked for a more badass and protective girlfriend.

"Ugh, how rude." Santana shook her heads with frustration. "You okay baby?"

"Yeah I am, thanks by the way. I don't know what I would do if someone said that straight up to my face."

"No problem really, I'm used to it." Santana gave a shrug and in the darkness of the taxi, I could see her pair of brown eyes glistening as they stared at me, instantly making me feel calm.

I thought back at Santana's question before the taxi driver interrupted us.

" So, how are you going to tell your parents about us once we get back to San Francisco?"

Santana hasn't known that I basically do not have any parents since my mom passed away and my dad abandoned me after her death. I guess opening up about my sexuality to my parents would not have to be an issue.

"San, my mom died. And my dad, he deserted me. I don't know where he is now."

As soon as I said that, Santana stretched her hands to the back and caressed my knees. "Oh gosh, babe, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

I took her hand that rested on my knee and gave it a light squeeze. "It's okay, I've got over it. I mean, at least I don't have to deal with the issue of having to tell my non-existent parents that I have a girlfriend right?" I forced a weak smile. Mentioning about my parents was actually still a vulnerable subject for me even though I told her I've got over it. It was then that I kept blinking back the hot tears in my eyes.

"Oh, Britt." All too soon, Santana pulled out the earpiece from the taxi driver. "Pull over."

"We're on a highway, no can do, lesbo." I had no idea why Santana was asking him to stop but since she was distracted, I tried to compose myself and wipe my tears that were attempting to escape my eyes. And at least Rachel and Quinn were still asleep.

"Bitch I'll pay you more, and pulling over on a highway for 5 seconds wouldn't kill, asshole." Santana continued to argue.

That was when the taxi driver pulled over at the side of the highway, and Santana immediately undid her seat belt buckle.

"Santana, what are you doing?" I croaked as I still struggled to hold the tears in.

She kept quiet and opened the door of the back seat, waking Quinn and Rachel up almost instantly.

"Santana, what are you doing?!" Rachel yelled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eye.

"Look Berry, we're in the middle of a highway now, so I need you to go to the passenger seat asap." Santana replied hastily, her brows creasing in frustration.

" What's going on San?" I grew curious as the urgency in Santana's voice picked up.

Santana still ignored me.

"Rachel, please." Santana's tone was still urgent, but she managed to keep it in a sincere way.

"Alright alright fine Santana, get a grip!" Rachel unfastened her seat belt and hopped on immediately to the passenger seat. Santana then took Rachel's place and motioned for me to lean in to her. As I did so, she started to caress the mass of my blonde hair and mumbled, "You still have me, baby." It was then that I realised I was still trying to hold in my tears after mentioning about my dead mom and useless dad until now and Santana was actually going through all that hassle in the taxi just to be next to me. To care for me.

"Aw, I see what you did there Santana." Quinn's voice emerged next to me.

"Yeah thanks San, for separating my Q and I." Rachel huffed from the front seat.

My head was still on Santana's shoulders but I could tell she was directing an eye roll at Rachel. "First of all, no one can call me San except for Britt, and secondly, sorry I'm not sorry I separated you two in the taxi." Santana exclaimed in her typical Santana-like voice.

"Bitches, you gon' hurry up? I still have a wife at home to ban-"

"Move it then, twat." Was Rachel's response to the taxi driver.

It was such an unexpected response coming from my best friend's lips and Santana knelt in to me as she whispered "Bet she's pissed at me."

"Nah." I replied, then looking up at her and giving her a chaste peck on her cheeks. "She'll get over it."

* * *

We reached the Los Angeles Port five minutes before the boarding time and sure enough, there were already many passengers holding up several shopping bags from different branded shops in LA queuing at the gateway of the cruise.

"Oh gosh I hope we get to go in soon! I can't wait to go to bed in our fab cabin room!" Rachel yelped, which then received a nudge from Santana as she commented, "Wanky."

Rachel made a dramatic eye roll at Santana as she huffed and folded her arms. "Don't count on it Santana, you're cool but I'm still mad at you."

Quinn then leaned in close to Rachel as she whispered to her softly. Santana and I exchanged glances till both of them stopped.

"But thanks for the treat." Rachel softened her gaze at Santana and she flashed a dorky smile.

"Cmon, hug it out." I whispered to Santana, which she returned with a shy, sweet smile. Unusual seeing her like that, but totally cute.

"Alright, alright. Gosh, I'm just doing this because my girlfriend who happens to be your best friend told me to do so, gayberry." Santana extended her arms and closed in the gap between her and Rachel with a brief hug.

Seeing this, Quinn and I winked at each other and we both knew this meant that it was so perfect that our girlfriends are now good friends. Okay, maybe not good friends, but at least acceptable of each other.

"Please prepare your cruise IDs as you re-enter the Voyager Royale!" The voice of the captain from inside the ship reverberated around the area.

This is it. We are now on our cruise back to San Francisco that would take 2 more days.

* * *

It is soon nearing midnight when all the passengers has settled down in the cruise ship and the cruise has set off back to San Francisco. Santana and I were at our usual place- the bar, however, it was empty and not even Kurt was there.

"Hey babe, want any drink?" Santana asked as she stood up from her bar stool beside me.

"Oh, you know how to mix drinks huh?" I questioned, looking up at her.

"Are you doubting me?" She raised a brow as she gave a smirk. _Oh, how I love Santana and her teasing looks_. She then proceeded to give a chaste peck on my lips. "I still love you though."

Santana then went and took a few bottles of alcohol and concocted them. I stared at her, not in the creepy kind of way, but in that way where I was basically admiring how perfect she is, and as for me, how damn lucky I am. "I love you too, baby." She took a moment to look up at me in the middle of her mixing and gave the sweetest smile ever, which showed her rarely seen dimple.

"Trust me, there's no one here." A familiar voice echoed from around the deck we were in until we saw the shadow of two guys coming our way. As they came nearer, I realised it was Kurt and Blaine. They didn't realise we were there as they were possibly eye-sexing each other as they walked side by side. I sneaked a glance at Santana, who stopped mixing her drinks as well.

I cleared my throat, which made Kurt and Blaine stop in their tracks and turn to face us.

"Oh, oh my gosh, Britt, oh and Santana, hey!" Kurt looked rather alarmed as he stuttered.

"You know what Britt, we should leave these two guys to their gay fest here and have ours somewhere else." Santana winked at me as I got ready and we both walked out of the bar area.

"Oh and Lady Hummel, those drinks are on me." I turned back to look at Kurt and Blaine and both of them stood rooted in their same position.

"I've always assumed they were together." I whispered to Santana who snickered next to me.

"Oh and by the way, were you serious about us having our own gay fest as well?"

Santana stopped and wrapped her arms around me, her hands sneakily going down my lower back. "That's why I'm following you to your cabin."

Oh, that, I approve. On a late midnight. Oh yes.

* * *

It was a pretty challenging way up to my cabin room, since Santana was desperately clinging on to me, her mouth trailing kisses down my neck. I had to try to keep my pace as we walk, since I could actually feel the wetness in my panty. It was funny though, she wasn't even drunk.

We finally reached the outside of my cabin room and I had to get my cabin card.

"Babe, stop, ugh, I-, uh, gotta get my- c-card!" I reached in to my tight jean pocket for the card.

"Hm, then quick."

I felt the card and took it out immediately, but I probably got too overcome with the new intense emotion building up in me and it fell out of my hand.

Santana then stopped and bent down to pick it up for me. As she did so, a hand rubbed against hers and as I looked at the man who was bending, my knees were shaking. Not because of Santana's little teasing, but because of the amount of familiarity I have with this man who was a cruise housekeeper.

"Oh, thanks." Santana retrieved the card from the man as he handed it back to her. He did not move after that. His attention drifted to me and I looked back at him coldly.

"Is uh, everything okay?" Santana looked at me, then to the man.

I did not speak, I did not want to.

"Hello, Brittany." The man started speaking.

I ignored him and unlocked the door of my cabin room, pulling Santana in with me and closing the door with great force.

* * *

"Britt, what's going on? Do you know that guy?" As soon as we were in my cabin room, Santana asked with a growing concern.

"He's my dad." I finally spoke up.

"What the f-" Before Santana could finish, she has started for the door.

"No, stop!" I grabbed Santana's wrists. "Please."

"Britt, your asshole dad is surprisingly working here, I need to do something about this." Santana started for the door again but I tightened my grip on her wrist.

"Please." I looked at her pleadingly. "Just stay with me."


	12. Wanky

**Major** Brittana fluff here, so read it at your own 'risk' ;)

* * *

Cold. It was so cold. And _ouch._ I felt a sharp pain at the lower part of my leg.

Was this the scene of a bad dream where I was shot and going to die?

_Ouch._ I felt another painful sensation transverse around my leg and I opened my eyes this time.

I was greeted by the four walls of my cabin room. Too lazy to get up and not to forget I still had a weird massive leg cramp, I continued lying on my bed and shifted my body a little to the side.

Holy crap. What was that thing hiding under the sheets next to me? I lifted my right hand from under the sheets to the coldness of the room and felt the 'thing' next to me. It was round, and symmetrical. What the hell was that?

I felt another gush of cold air from the air conditioner in the cabin room and hid my right hand back under the warmth of the sheets. Why was it so cold and what was that thing next to me?

Then as my right hand was tucked under the sheets, I felt the naked skin of my stomach. _Wait what? _My hand then slowly went up to feel my chest, and weirdly enough, all I could feel was two circular.. well, boobs. Well yeah duh, boobs. Women, boobs, yeah. Except that they weren't covered by my bra. Or at least I couldn't feel any material of my cotton bra there. It was just the feel of naked skin.

Getting a little weirded out by whatever I had just touched, my hands lifted the sheets above me slowly. The way the sheets detached itself so swiftly from my body made it even weirder. 3, 2,1. I looked down and there were two things I discovered.

1. I was naked. Completely. That was why I felt so cold.

2. My girlfriend Santana was naked too. And she was sleeping in a rather awkward position, with her head face down on my legs. No wonder I felt a huge cramp in my legs. My eyes then trailed from her head all the way to the headrest of the bed next to me. No wonder, that 'thing' I felt was her butt.

I tried to connect the details together and from what I had gathered, it was either I had done it with Santana or I was actually just dreaming. But it couldn't be, it definitely didn't feel like a dream. Before I thought about anything, I carefully lifted the smaller sleepy woman from my legs and gently carried her to a more appropriate and comfortable spot on the bed, as well as trying my best not to look at her naked body. _Please don't wake up Santana, please don't. Not when I am still trying to figure out what exactly happened._ I quickly tucked her in and lightly kissed her temples. She is so beautiful even when she's sleeping.

I got up from the bed and grabbed a bathrobe from the closet, putting it on immediately. Much better. Along the way to the bathroom, (Okay, it wasn't exactly a bathroom. Out of the five days I had spent on board, I had to make do with banging the walls repeatedly while showering. That shows how miserable the bathroom of this cabin room is) I almost tripped over a beer bottle on the ground. That was so weird, I was pretty sure Santana and I didn't bring any drink in last night. All I could remember was seeing my dad outside my cabin room and me telling Santana to not go out and confront him. I picked up the empty Budweiser beer bottle and placed it on the small bar counter of my cabin room. I pushed open the door of the bathroom and locked it. I washed my face a couple of times and stood over the sink, trying to recollect whatever that happened yesterday. _Think, Brittany, Think._

* * *

_"Just stay with me."_ Yep okay, so I had pleaded for Santana to stay with me in my cabin room.

_"Okay, Britt, I will." I remembered her soft hands gently caressing my cheeks as she added softly, "Screw what you have seen, and smile, babe." _

_"I don't know how to forget what I've seen.. It's my dad Santana, my dad!" _I could remember I was on the brink of tears.

_"Look, Britt. We had a really great day, let's not allow that ridiculous man to ruin it okay? Especially for you."_ _Santana kept on combing down my hair as she reassured me._

_I did not reply, I was too overcome by my emotions._

_She led me to the bed and motioned for me to sit as she took the telephone receiver and punched in some numbers._

_"Kurt?" She said into the receiver after a while._

_"Look, I don't care if I'm actually interrupting whatever that's going down with you and Blaine right now, but you best come up and gets me and my Britz some beer!" She seemed so vexed on the receiver but as she put it down, she became calm as she went to sit beside me on the bed._

_"You're so mean, Santana. Kurt's your friend." I was still upset, but I felt the need to tease my girlfriend a little._

_Santana's brows creased, showing a hint of frustration on her face as she folded her arms. Oh no, I just made her mad. _

_"Oh, babe. I don't mean it, really. You're the sweetest and-"_

_My words were cut off when she unfolded her arms and placed a finger on my lips, which was then replaced with her lips on mine. The kiss was fast and before I could return it, Santana pulled back with a smirk on her face. _

_"Oh, you think you can get some of this-" Santana pointed to her lips, which she licked in such a tantalising way. "After calling me mean?" She drawled closer to my face in which she breathed and continued, "Not so easy." _

_How did we get from me being so distressed to us teasing each other?_

_At that moment, there was bouts of knocks on the door of my cabin room. As Santana got up to open it, I grabbed her wrists. "No, it's probably my dad." _

_Santana giggled before gently pushing my hands away from her wrist. "It's not, relax babe." _

_I grabbed a pillow from behind and buried my face in it. I was pretty certain it was my dad behind that door and I did not want to see him. _

_"Thank you, lady lips. You are dismissed." I heard Santana say to the person behind the door. My face peeked out from the pillows and I realised it was actually Kurt. Oh right.. Santana called for him to bring some beer up. Shit, my dad's appearance made me so paranoid about everything. _

_"Goodnight Britt!" Kurt looked over Santana as he waved to me. Santana huffed as she shut the door yelling, "Go away Hummel!" _

_With the bottle in her hand, Santana made her way towards me and winked. "This is how we are going to end of our great night."_

Okay, so that was how the bottled ended up in my room. But. I tugged at the corner of my bathrobe. How did the both of us end up unclothed? I thought harder again.

_"Mm Britt, have I told you much of a great kisser you are?" She said, in between breaths while kissing me. _

_I pulled out from the kiss to look deeply into her brown eyes "And have I told you how sexy you always are Santana?" _

_I was certain that at that time, we were drunk. Very, very drunk._

_No response, just Santana once again capturing my lips in hers. Our kisses, once sweet and innocent, escalated into a spicy and powerful combination that sends waves of passion crashing over us. The rest of the world is engulfed in our lustful burning games as our kisses grow more urgent, our breaths ragged and our tongues battling for dominance. It seemed so endless. My hands, which had cupped her cheeks, dropped down to unzip her denim hot pants. Santana, still kissing me, shifted a little and the pants slid out of her slim olive tanned legs easily. As my hands went up to undress her top, she suddenly stopped and firmly held on to my hands._

_"Are you sure you want to do this Brittany?" _

_She called me 'Brittany' and I know for sure that it meant seriousness, but I could have neglected that thought last night._

_"You suck, San. Why do you always sound sober when you're drunk?" I gave a drunken laugh as I pinned her to the bed, kissing every inch of her exposed legs till it stopped at her waist. _

_"I don't care, this is going off no matter what." Before Santana could react, I had already stripped her out of her top. _

_"Oops." I stifled a giggle as I waved the top above me like a cowboy waving his hat and flung it to the ground._

_"And this." My hands moved over her back eagerly, unhooking her bra with a snap._

_"Mm, I've done my part. It's now your turn baby."_

_Fact: I was more drunk than my girlfriend was. _

My palms reached out to my face. I can't believe I was that seductive last night.

* * *

_How long had I been here? 5, 10 minutes? Whatever. I still had to get to the bottom of this._

_The last memory of last night was that both of us were indeed, stripped down to our own naked bodies. Santana was on top this time, as she started running her fingers along my fully unclothed body and every sensation, everything in me was tingling, alive._

_"Mm, Brittany Pierce, you have a really banging body." Santana hummed, as she pressed her body onto me, her lips in contact with mine once again._

_This time though, something totally new happened. I felt her fingers slid into my awaiting wet slit. _

_"Britt, you're so tight." _

_"You're gonna make a difference to that then, Santana Lopez." _

_And just like that, I lost my virginity to Santana. A thing that I had always been afraid of dealing with when I was with Puck. _

I was back to reality. I felt confused yet delirious at the same time. I always planned out what my first time making love was. Romantic, but without all the kinky stuff. Just natural. I had almost done it with Puck before, well, actually him basically forcing himself on me, and to add it on, we were both sober, but I pushed him away and we broke up. This time, I done it with Santana when we were both drunk. Yet I was the instigator who did a lot of teasing and to be honest, I enjoyed it a lot.

"Brittany?" I heard a voice from the outside of the bathroom. Oh gosh, this was going to be slightly awkward.

I pushed open the bathroom door slowly and crept out.

"Good morning, San." There was it. The croaking in my voice whenever I was nervous, or at least, nervous around her. I looked up at her as she leaned against the bed this time, the sheets still covering her. I walked to the bed and leaned on the bed next to her.

"Did you uh, get a hangover Britt?"

I turned to face her. "Nope, surprisingly not this time. You?"

"Britt, you do know I'm a sober drunk right?" Santana gave an adorable giggle. "I know everything that is happening to me even though I may act drunk."

"Oh yeah, you suddenly became all serious last night in the middle of us getting there..." I ruffled Santana's hair affectionately as I saw her face blush radish red.

"But seriously though Britt, was last night your first? I could feel by the way you were so tigh-"

"Yes, yes Santana You are my first."

After hearing what I have said, Santana looked bewildered and wide eyed, and at the same time, she sucked in her lips and chewed on it.

"You know how I feel about that as much as how you feel about me doing that." My fingers went up to her lips and I brushed across it.

"Brittany." There was it. There was Santana's authoritative and serious tone again. "Haven't you actually done it before with your ex boyfriend? I mean, you're 20, its impossible not to."

Okay, I should really tell her what had happened to Puck and I.

"San.. You may call me a wuss, but the fact is, I was never prepared. The reason why I broke up with my ex boyfriend was because he practically forced himself on me to do it. But I pushed him away."

"But what about last night? We weren't prepared either." Santana's voice trailed off at the end. It was so rare hearing her talk with so much tension.

I took Santana's warm, delicate hands in mine. "But I didn't regret it." I watched as she raised her left eyebrow, as if still in doubt. "I love you Santana, and last night-" My lips curled to the right as I whispered in her ear, "Was so worth it." I kissed her earlobe and in return, her hands went up to the back of my neck, closing the gap between us with a hug.

"I'm glad to hear that Brittany, I love you too."

While still in our embrace, I ran my hands down Santana's naked back. "Was I too corny that you had goose bumps?"

Santana broke off the hug and quickly pulled the sheets all the way up to her neck, leaving only her head out with a small pout on her lips. "It's just that I'm cold."

My girlfriend is way too cute right now.

I leaned in to her and kissed her lightly on the lips, tasting the breath of the alcohol from last night. We pulled back not long after, since we did not want an instant repeat of last night. That can wait.

"By the way, can you tell me why you were sleeping on my legs and under the sheets?" I asked.

I noticed the smirk growing on Santana's face. "That's because we both came right after I ate you out. And I guess I just slept there, right in front of your pus-"

"OKAY SANTANA, STOP. THAT'S ENOUGH DETAILS." I yelled, my hands smacking Santana's mouth.

"Bwabe, are you feesting me or what? I mean, just wankeeay." Santana's voice was muffled, but I could still make out and understand all the dirty sayings coming from her extremely graphic mouth.

I quickly withdrew my hands from her mouth and both of us just collapsed on the bed in fits of laughter.

It took about half an hour for us to take turns getting ready in my small pathetic cabin room. As soon as were done, we were on our way out, ready to spend the day once again, together.

We planned to have breakfast on the cafe deck, then probably go to casino, then the pool, hang out at the bar while watching Mercedes sing (since it was her shift today instead of Santana) and retreat to Santana's larger cabin room to watch the view of the ocean at her balcony. Just.. Perfect.

As soon as we went out, we were greeted by Ben, the usual cruise housekeeper on this deck.

"Good morning, ladies. Do you need me to tidy up your room?"

"Oh, of cour-"

"No, thank you Ben! Um, actually you can just pass us the clean set of bed sheet, we can do this alone." Santana interrupted me, eyeing me cautiously.

Oh, I got what she meant.

Ben took a a set of white clean bed sheet from his cleaning trolley and handed it to me. "Are you sure you don't need me to help you with it? You ladies can just go ahead and have fun!"

"Thanks Ben, but it's really okay!" I answered, matching his gracious tone.

"Alright then, have a great day."

As soon as he walked off with his trolley, Santana and I once again held our stomachs as we laughed at our inside joke (or a sexual joke, I would say.)

* * *

Sorry, more details for their intimate moment will be emphasized only next time ;)


End file.
